A new Life
by Braylor
Summary: What if places where switched? What if one was struck back instead of the other? Do not read if you do not like 'A wall of text'.
1. Chapter 1

Hi to all my readers out there. Well, I've had a major block as cold as ice for all my stories, although I am getting there with a few of them. This is one I've had for months, and it was going to be my reverse of a birthday present, from me to all of you on the second of Jan. I hope you all enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

Harry Potter watched, as if in slow motion, as Bellatrix Lestrange cast a spell. He watched as he ran forwards, pushing his godfather away, almost as if someone else was moving his body. He felt as the spell hit him, and the last thing he heard as he was sent through a curtain was Sirius shouting his name before pain consumed him. This pain had to be the parent of the Cruciatus! The pain was too much, and he lost consciousness. Waking up what felt like hours later, he found himself in some kind of clearing. He felt different, and a breeze flowed over his body... Looking down, his eyes widened, he had changed! Instead of a once small and pathetic body that would never grow tall or strong thanks to the Dursleys, he was now tall, slightly stronger than he remembered. Hearing running water, he stood up, finding it difficult to stand, and falling down as he reached the river, he saw a completely different person. Sure, he could see it was him, but how could it be him? He had never been tall, he actually damaged his body during Quidditch, and he had always been short. Now, though, he saw just how much he had changed, for the robes he had worn were torn apart showing a tall, just muscular body. From what he saw, he was taller than Ron, and a certain part was longer as well. His hair was still black, but it reached down to the ground, and it was either the weight or being wherever he was that made it straight. Hearing a yell, he turned and just managed to dodge a swipe from a sword held by... a lizard? What the...  
"Your money or..." the lizard stopped before taking in his appearance.  
"I have nothing, and if you continue to look at me like that, you shall lose your eyes" he stated, but then the lizard licked its lips. The next thing he knew, it pounced on him, using all of its strength to hold him down. This lizard, it was stronger than him by far! He watched as it leaned in and... licked his cheek!  
"You are..." Harry, glad to have learnt something in his time with Snape, concentrated. As the lizard looked him in the eyes, Harry launched a mental probe, more commonly known as Legilimency. Now, he was being stupid, for while Legilimency is powerful, it was his first attempt. He had never used it before in any shape or form, and to practice, one first had to truly know Occlumency, mind defences, for only Occlumency could change the speed, strength and direction of his Legilimency probe. His attacker screamed as pain ran through his mind, and even as he looked down, he continued screaming as memories began to fill Harry's mind. The lizard got off and tried to back away as more private memories, his family, his friends, flashed in front of his eyes. Harry, though, was on the receiving end, and he slowly got the life and memories of the lizard, no, Argonian, as if he had lived them. He learnt how Argonians were raised, their language, and he saw why the Argonian was by himself. He had been found in bed with an older male Argonian, something that was not only frowned upon, it was just off being illegal in Black Marsh. The older one lied, saying how he, Teinaava, named after some previous Argonian known as a Shadowscale, had pounced on him. He had been banished, his own family refusing to even hear his side. He had found out that they had found out the truth, when the old Argonian was caught grabbing another male Argonian. The truth came out, and the old Argonian was killed. They had tried to get Teinaava back, but it didn't work out, he refused to go back to a group that had not even been interested in his side of the story. More and more memories revealed themselves to him until there was nothing else to learn, but something was wrong, he had pushed his power to hard and too fast for the Argonian; the Argonian's mind was gone. As he started to feel his consciousness slip, he realized that he had mentally killed a being just to save himself.

Weeks passed, and he slowly built up his body. Turns out he had not truly killed the Argonian, for the amount of power used not only took all of the Argonian's memories, but also took his essence, his soul, into Harry. He had been shocked when he awoke with Teinaava's voice in his mind, and after getting used to this fact, which took slightly over a week, they had discover something else, somehow, Teinaava's body listened to their commands, especially Teinaava's. And then they learnt that he, Harry, could enter the Argonian body. Because of that, they had become close, not that kind of close, but as close as brothers. People where he came from always said 'Walk a mile in another man's shoes, and you will understand his problems', well, they could literally do this, and they did. It took some time in order for them to get used to this, for one of them had not been that strong, and the other had a tail. There was also the age difference, Harry's fifteen to Teinaava's nineteen, and Harry would often have nightmares, so Teinaava held him close to calm him down. They knew everything about the other, every small detail, every secret; after all, it was impossible to hide secrets when you could both be in one body. Teinaava had been stunned that different worlds existed, but he had been upset. Magic ran freely in this world, anyone could learn it, but they both somehow knew that should the purebloods of Harry's world come along, they would do anything and everything in their power to make sure that all magical knowledge and items stayed with them. Because of his knowledge increase, he found his hands almost itching to unlock locked doors, and he found himself almost naturally looking and identifying shadows to sneak in. Teinaava slowly trained Harry in how to use a sword, but a sword was not suited for Harry, he could use one if he needed to, but he preferred two daggers he kept on him at all times. And then, when they robbed a mage, Harry learnt, if only just, how to not rip the essence out of another. He did, though, absorb a lot of magical knowledge, something he shared with his brother. They had had no choice but to kill the mage, but the good thing was that he had been travelling. He had gold, jewels, different clothes, armour; the treasure the mage had possessed was amazing, and a note spoke of more treasure in some Nordic ruin. While Teinaava had been all for it, Harry had been worried, for they had gone and found it not to be a ruin, but a tomb. That had stopped them, that and undead things that blocked their path. They had not run away, but they did quickly leave. It was as they left that they saw a wolf running from a hunter, and they, from what they heard, managed to understand that the hunter was only doing this because he could. Something in Harry snapped, and running out, he tackled the hunter down before he looked into the eyes. He went in and took every bit of information the man possessed, but then, somehow, made every bit of pain the man, an Imperial, had every felt return at ten times the normal strength, causing the hunter to scream before he went still, his mind destroyed, and nothing short of a divine miracle would bring it back. He looked at the wolf who seemed almost into the 'fight or flight' part of its nature, but he would not kill an animal that had almost been killed because the hunter thought that no one would care. Looking at his brother, they nodded, and he faced the wolf once more. Sending out a probe, he felt as his mind entered that of the wolf, taking everything that it meant to be a wolf into his mind, and then, just like before, he took it all. He watched as the wolf just collapsed as a different feel, a new mind, awoke. It felt threatened, fearful, yet he felt as if he was by pack, of all things. He chuckled before he allowed the wolf into his mind, embracing the wolf as he put the knowledge of the Argonian language and the common tongue into its mind, not that much, and only enough to be able to understand basic sentences, although the wolf could use their new link to sort of piggyback on their combined knowledge. A new member was a part of their team, their family, their pack.

Months passed as the three trained, and what amazed and, to a certain extent, amused them, was that Fang could use magic. It took some time, and runes appeared across his fur as he slowly understood how to use magic, and then they swapped bodies, to get used to the different ways of movement, for they might have the memories of how to move, but it didn't mean that they could move in the different bodies that well, although the memories helped. The one thing that didn't change, though, was Harry's nightmares, ever changing and growing. Because of that, his brothers kept as close as possible, offering what little comfort they could to the increasing number of horrors, and then they reached a place of ice and snow, Dawnstar, where the nightmares increased for some reason. It got to the point that Harry refused to sleep, doing everything in his power to not need to sleep. But apparently, Dawnstar was suffering from dreams and nightmares as well, and a priest of Mara was there to help with what little they could.  
"You, priest" Teinaava said, and a man in yellow robes looked at them.  
"Yes?"  
"My brother, he suffers from terrible nightmares beyond your imagination"  
"It can't be that bad"  
"He has refused to sleep for three days. He has done everything he can just so he won't sleep, all but harming himself. If you think you can help him, come." Teinaava stood up from his chair and walked out, the priest following. As they walked along, they heard the sounds of magic, and a worried Argonian started running, stopping just in time to throw up a shield. Harry stood there, using his magic to practice, but his aim was off. Instead of hitting a target they set up, he was hardly hitting it at all "Brother, stop!" the fire slowly stopped, and Harry looked at them. Signs of fatigue were clearly seen on his face, and the priest's eyes widened.  
"Brother, who's he?"  
"He says that he can help us, help you"  
"I doubt it. But if you can priest, go ahead and try"  
"I know what is going on. See that building?" he indicated what looked like a fort.  
"I am tired, not blind, priest. Get to the point" the priest seemed slightly angry with him, but calmed down.  
"It is known as Nightcaller Temple, and inside it is a connection to the Daedric Prince Vaermina, Prince of Dreams and Nightmares. It is what has been causing such terrible dreams"  
"Then let us go" Harry stated, Fang soon walking up to stand next to him.  
"A wolf!" the priest made lightning surround his hand, but Harry got between them.  
"Harm my brother, even accidentally, and you shall regret it with your life" he informed the priest before walking on. After a long walk, they reached the temple, but two floating ice snakes, Ice Wraiths, were in their path. He was not in a good mood, he was tired, he only had three hours of being awake and then he would just drop, and these things blocked his path! With an almost animalistic roar, he threw out streams of fire that caused both Wraiths to give out screeches before they exploded, leaving behind some teeth. Picking them up and putting them into a pocket, he walked into the temple.  
"He's scary" the priest commented.  
"He's just tired" Teinaava stated with a chuckle before walking in. The priest, Harry noted, seemed to know this place way to well for it to be a good thing, especially when he began to talk about some kind of potion needed to go across a barrier.  
"You've been here before" he stated, and the priest sighed.  
"I suppose it is no use lying to you. I was once a follower of Vaermina" they were told, and Harry seemed to almost vanish before holding the priest close to him, a dagger at the priest's throat.  
"Why should we trust you, priest?" he asked, his voice almost coming out like a hiss.  
"Please! I abandoned that path!"  
"So you are not only a liar, but a traitor as well." he spun the elf around "Look into my eyes" as the priest looked into them, Harry easily went in, almost devouring the knowledge held within. It went deeper than that, fear, fear had made him leave his duties. Feeling as his brothers accessed the memories, they were both angry, for they thought of their group as a pack, and traitors had to die. He threw the priest against the barrier, and the three stood facing the priest. Harry made icy vapour surround his hands, Teinaava made fire surround his hands, and Fang opened his mouth, lightning visibly swirling around his mouth.  
"No, please! I beg of you!"  
"You do not abandon pack" Harry stated before all three shot out their spells, and the priest was consumed by their spells. He screamed and screamed until he was silent, and looking at the corpse, he glared at it before taking out a single key. They continued on, killing orcs and Vaermina followers who just didn't understand that they had slept for a long time. Teinaava drank a potion that made him vanish, and calmly walking to the barrier, he waited until the barrier was lowered. Entering more parts, they killed many more, and then they saw two of her worshippers that they both recognized, Veren and Thorek.  
"Why are you here?" Veren demanded.  
"I wish to ask your Lady for help about nightmares I have" both took out their weapons.  
"For you, an outsider, to get near Her staff, you shall have to kill us"  
_**'Kill them, they are no longer needed.'**_ an almost childlike voice stated just before Thorek attacked. Fang shot a blast of lightning that caused the Nord to scream before collapsing, not that Fang stopped. Harry then felt as another mind connected to his own, not how he did it, but enough that he could tell that it was neither Fang nor Teinaava. This thing, whatever it was, made him take out his sword. What's going on?! _**'They are weak, you are strong. Kill them, and I shall help you. Kill them, I, Vaermina, command you!'**_ What?! A Deadric Prince was talking to him? But she is known as the Prince of Dreams and Nightmares... He ran forward and, in a single swing, cut off Veren's head. Veren's body dropped as his head rolled ever so slightly, and he walked forwards. He felt as the other presence, Vaermina, exited, and then the barrier lowered _**'My staff is yours, mortal. Use it, and know that I guard you while you sleep'**_ Walking to its resting place, he was about to take the staff when he lost consciousness. He really was tired, after all.

Waking up, he found himself on a bed of sheets. He felt a familiar warmth next to him, and he saw Fang buried just about as close as he could get into Harry. Then there was Teinaava also leaning close into Harry, using his chest as a pillow. Seeing their eyes open, he smiled at them.  
"No nightmares?" his brother asked, and in response, Harry sent his memory of his dream to his pack who saw him walking in a library, their mind. Standing up, he looked around before getting breakfast ready for them, a slab of slightly cooked meat for Fang and cooked meat for himself and Teinaava. Seeing the staff, he passed a plate to Teinaava and then got up, fetching the staff before examining it. No one spoke as they ate their meal, and then they packed up their camp. Slowly, they began to travel, and not once was his sleep disturbed by nightmares.

Months passed, and they started getting bored, for while they could go out and kill different animals for meat, help the occasional traveller from bandits or even the odd request here and there, the Hold Capitals were off limits to them since they had a wolf, and all guards, once they saw Fang, got ready to attack. Even the smaller villages were the same, but they refused to leave him, for apparently a mage had seen his fur and decided that it was somehow magical, and therefore had to be used. No offense to their brother, but after the last group that tried to kill him for his fur, they were not taking any chances. All three of them cast runes, fire, ice and lightning every evening to protect each other, and besides the odd sound here and there, and the odd scream, they were never attacked at night, but during a trip into a cave, both for experience and to see what they would find, they found a brown gem that glowed with power. Fang just touched it and power flowed through their link, filling them up with a strange energy, but something caught their eyes; cracks in the earth that seemed to constantly move, not as if the earth was moving, more like a focus point. Reaching out, Harry felt as his own energy collided and slightly merged with the cracks, and for some reason, he pulled. Much to their shock, the earth moved at his touch, until Fang stopped touching the gem. Immediately, the power slowed down to a halt, and then Fang took it into his mouth. The power once more went through them, and he passed the gem to Harry who put it into a bag. Interesting development, this is.

Walking into Winterhold, they walked and saw the College, their destination, but once more, having a wolf did not help, even if said wolf walked next to them like, to his hatred, a pet. All they did was use a shield that protected against physical objects instead of magic, and they calmly walked along until they got to the entrance for the passageway that led to the College. There, a female stood.  
"Welcome to the... Is that the wolf other mages have been searching for?" she asked, and Harry took out a dagger.  
"Try anything, and I swear I'll gut you where you stand!" he stated, but she held her hands up.  
"The College, while interested in the runes, would not hurt a pet of..." she stopped when Fang growled.  
"Fang is no more a pet than you are. He is our brother, and try anything and we shall show you how we deal with threats to our pack" Teinaava stated, sword in hand. The Altmer simply nodded.  
"We seem to have gotten off of our previous topic. Thank you for welcoming us, and we came here for information"  
"You did not come to join the College?" she asked, surprise heard in her voice.  
"No, we only seek information" he told her as they put their weapons away.  
"Hmm, I'm afraid only College members may enter. Each of you, show me a spell" she looked at them, and in answer, Harry used both hands to make fire appear between them, Teinaava made ice appear between his hands and a rather impressive orb of lightning appeared a few seconds after Fang opened his mouth. Releasing their spells, they saw the shocked look of the elf before she shook her head.  
"We taught him every spell he knows" Harry informed her, proud at this fact.  
"Well then, welcome, my fellow mages" she walked away from them and they followed, only stopping three times so that she could light up some kind of beacon. Entering the College itself, she led them to a library, and ignoring the books, she walked until she stopped by a desk, an orc sitting on a chair behind it.  
"Faralda, why are you here?"  
"These three are seeking information." she answered before turning to them "This is Urag gro-Shub, our librarian. Any questions you have, he'll be able to answer, and if not, he'll be able to guide you to the answer"  
"Yes, now, what is it you wish to know?" in answer, Harry pulled out the gem and put it onto the table. He watched as the librarian's eyes widened.  
"You know what it is" Harry stated, and even Faralda stood to listen.  
"This is a Gem of Power, one of an unknown number of gems that grants power to their user. The only book I know of that has the information is..." the librarian got up and walked to a bookcase, opened it, and soon came back with a book with a cover that showed the words Gems of Power, but underneath were some squiggly lines, like snakes, and before his very eyes, they rearranged themselves to form 'By: Emrys'  
"Emrys..."  
"Brother?"  
"If Emrys is who I think he is... I need this book" the book was quickly pulled away from him.  
"Absolutely not! This is the only one of its kind that can be found!" Harry sighed and closed his eyes, almost as if praying for patience before an idea came to him.  
"Then how about I look through the book, and you can make sure I don't damage it?" the librarian thought about it for a few seconds before nodding and held out the book. Taking it, he opened it and saw half in the snake script and the other in the common tongue "What are the squiggles?"  
"An unknown language. No one, to my knowledge, can read it" Harry started reading.  
_To the one who can read it all, welcome. My name is Merlin Emrys, and I do not come from your world. My world is not part of anything the Divines created, nor is it a part of what the Princes made. My world is different, for unlike your own, magic does not run freely, in fact, very few have it, and in my time, all who have magic, unless hired by a king, are hunted as if they are animals, and even if hired by a king, although in most cases, they survive. I came to this world in what is known as the First Era and helped Harald, the First King of Skyrim, but then I left. I am old, far older than any other mortal magic user, and so I decided to split my power. I have learnt many skills, each of them making me a very powerful mage.  
__I took different gems, and only when they are together shall they enter another person. Each one of them has different powers, but they each have one thing in common, they are slightly attracted to each other. They  
__are powerful, even when divided.  
_It went on like this for three whole pages, and then from there onwards, except for here and there, it was in the snake script. Writing pieces down in the script while ignoring the stunned sounds of the librarian, he continued until he was finished. He calmly closed the book, handed it back, and looked at his notes. Of course, many things had changed since the first era, so these directions would make little, if any, sense. But maybe, just maybe, they could help...

"Hey, you!" looking, he saw an Argonian in armour, and he walked to him.  
"Yeah? What do you want?"  
"Well, I couldn't help but to notice that should the nearby lighthouse go out, then it could lead to men such as us getting a good amount of loot. What do you think?" Harry smirked.  
"I think it could be a very... profitable opportunity. If the light did go out, sight would be gone" Harry walked away, leaving behind a smirking Argonian.

It had taken him a few minutes, but he not only put out the lighthouse, he had also been sent to a ship to claim his pay, but as he got closer, he saw the first few signs of danger, the bodies of many of the Imperial Legion lying on deck. Being directed to two levels down, he walked until he entered a room of which had another Argonian.  
"So you are the one my brother sent"  
"Yes. Now, do I get my part of the loot now?"  
"You get something, alright" and with that, she attacked. He blocked her swing and almost easily managed to disarm her.  
"What's going on?!" he demanded, sword at her throat, and she paled.  
"I... I was sent by Jaree-Ra! Please, I'll..." in a single swing, her throat was slit, and he felt anger flow through him. Seeing a letter, he bent down and took it before reading it  
_Sister,_  
_Once you have picked up the packages send them on to me at Broken Oar Grotto. The Fool who did our work at the lighthouse should arrive shortly thereafter, make sure he is taken care of.  
_White hot fury flowed through him; he had a place to go.

He shot arrow after arrow, each hitting their mark in the heads of these Blackblood Marauders. He heard the Argonian walk around, and then he walked into the Argonian's room.  
"First you murder my sister and then destroy my men. To Oblivion with your loot! This ends now!" the Argonian attacked, but Harry used his sword and defended himself against the poor attempt. Harry, using his anger at being tricked, easily knocked the sword out of the Argonian's hand, and holding his hand out, he moved as if to grip something and then pulled his hand towards himself, causing the earth to shoot out, grab the Argonian, and then sink him slightly into the wall. With another hand gesture, the Argonian was turned around.  
"You lied to me; you made me think that I would finally be able to get some gold for my pack. You shall regret what you have done!" he walked forwards and ripped off the Argonian's armour before taking off his own; this would be fun...

He looked at the down and almost unseeing Argonian while his brothers stood there. Putting their armour back on, they made the earth grab the Argonian again.  
"Now that was fun!" Teinaava stated with a smirk.  
"Why did you come?"  
"I feared you might try something, and I was right, although I must say, this was far better than I have ever had" Harry chuckled, remembering the first time they had met.  
"Yeah well, it was my first." he calmly stated before looking around "It appears that I have found us a home, and a slave" he smirked as he looked at the Argonian. Serves him right.

Slowly they built up Broken Oar Grotto for themselves, using the coin they found to finance a nice life, not to weak, but not too expensive, and slowly, they built the cave to a much more home-like feel than any home either of them had ever been in while enjoying the nightly time with Jaree-Ra, who slowly got used to his new part in life, even entertaining Fang when he got needy. They took more and more jobs, eventually realizing that they needed more on their side, but they did not know what to do. They could add more to their group, but all would most probably betray them. Teinaava had thought about joining another to their bond, but the question was who? The bond literally bound them for eternity, unable to get out even if they died, although they were not so sure about the last, not that they would ever test it, and to bring another into their bond was like adding another to the pack, something that made Fang all but whine for another sibling, although that was the thing. Should they get another male or the first female? Teinaava was partial to males, but thought that maybe the added bonus of having a female in their group would help while Fang also wanted a female, preferably a wolf, for mating purposes. It was that time of year, and he spent almost every day with Jaree. Harry, though, did not really care, male, female, all he knew was that he wanted one to join them of a different race. They had an Argonian, Wolf and Imperial, and each could use the skills of the other, they could use the untamed ferocity of a Wolf, the disease immunity of an Argonian, and the destructive skills of an Imperial, so if they added more... They went hunting one day when they got their answers, female screams ran through the forest they were in catching their ears one morning when hunting for breakfast. Running towards the scream and begging for mercy, they stopped to sneak and watched as a young Altmer female used hand directions, combined with an almost see-through stone, to stop her enemy, a group of Bosmer, by sending them back by wind. She has a Gem! One of them came close and slapped her through the face, causing her to drop the Gem, and then forced a kiss onto her. A few more of them came and started ripping off her clothes, tossing the ruined clothing one side while taking off her jewellery with a care none would've thought from them, but as they were about to take off her pants, they acted. Harry ran forward, sending spell after spell with his left hand while having his sword ready in his right, and when close enough, he began to attack with his sword. Teinaava attacked using his sword while Fang used his magic, and they soon had killed the Bosmer, flashes of their lives running across their minds' eyes. That was when the Altmer had panicked, backing away from the two who easily killed others, but she was also in obvious pain. Walking over to her, they quickly stopped when fire surrounded her hand.  
"I'll... I'll kill you! I swear!" she stated, but Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he took off his chest armour before taking off a shirt he wore underneath. He hadn't really thought of padding that day, as if something was guiding how he dressed. He passed the shirt to the Altmer who, looking down, blushed and quickly grabbed his shirt, trying not to blush even more as she saw Harry's muscled chest while also trying to ignore the smell from the shirt, after all, any shirt was better than no shirt.  
"Now, my dear, why were they after you, besides satisfying their craving for female flesh?" he asked, ignoring the mutter from Teinaava.  
"I... I was banished from my family after a slight disagreement. My father wanted me to marry into a high-standing family, but I wish to marry for love. When I saw the heir that my father chose, I was disgusted, for there are a few... Ahhh!" she clutched a hand to her side where they saw a lot of blood coming out, and quickly going to her, he moved the shirt and saw a stab mark "A Mark of Disgrace, something my brother gave me. I'll die in a few more days, only powerful healing can help me" she started to fade, and Harry looked at his brothers. He opened his mind up to them, something they had discovered that they could do one day.  
_'Should we?'  
'It's up to you, brother'  
'Want new sibling!'  
'No, brother, we all have to agree. I will not accept her unless you agree'_Teinaava looked at the elf who, besides looking weaker, gave them confused looks.  
_'Yes, she'll do'_ he turned and faced her._  
_"I have a way to heal you, it is... different than any other way. I used to have eye problems, but not anymore, Teinaava here had, well... Anyway, Fang had a rather sore loose tooth. Do you agree?" she thought about it for a few seconds before answering.  
"Y... Yes" he knelt down and looked closer at her face.  
"Then look into my eyes. Release yourself from your troubles, embrace us" his eyes seemed to glow as she felt something enter her mind, and all of her memories, even some she had no idea she had, flashed before her eyes. She felt as something tugged on her, yet not, and then she felt nothing. Watching as her body collapsed, he felt as yet another mind joined his own while their magic reached out. Turns out that their magic completely healed anyone in the partnership, and they watched as her body healed while Harry sent information to her mind. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, looked at them, and smiled.  
"Brother"

Time passed, and she slowly got used to living life in a cave, and having a male willing to do anything for her was surprising, not that she did it. She had also been surprised when she heard what the Gem truly was, and then they started to learn. Although she could use the combined knowledge of her brothers, it didn't mean anything if she didn't have the skill to use it, something of which she learnt. With her people's natural skill in spells, her brothers found spell casting far easier to do while she felt her skill in the Destruction class of spells increase, and they helped her in learning how to fight with swords, daggers, bows and, in emergencies, improvised weapons. In their 'business', she was their face, and although it took her some time, she slowly got used to having someone converse with her in her mind. Because of her, they had been hired by Maven Black-Briar to take care of some unwanted people, a group that had slowly started taking over sales for mead, charging half what she did. Although the mead was weak and tasted awful, some people preferred cheap to her product, even if it was clearly the winner in taste. But then the product changed, and somehow, although it kept the same price, it tasted like heaven in a bottle, or so some Nords stated. Because of that, even the Nords, her own race, had turned to the mead, something which, she informed Jewel, she found very suspicious. And so, they went hunting, finding out that behind it all was a greedy female who, much to their surprise, was a Black-Briar! Turns out she was some long lost cousin of their client's, but said client did not care, although she wanted the recipe, a recipe of which had been made by a female Dunmer. Beaten every day, the Dark Elf had been thankful when she joined them as a sister, and her skills in Alchemy helped them, for combining different ingredients, very much like Potions, turned out to be fun, and while she really struggled with what it meant to be Pack for a month, she soon got used to it, gathering books to make a library. Whenever they went on a mission, they took any and all books that they found, eventually having multiple copies of some of the books. They acquired more and more knowledge, using the texts to locate the approximate locations of two of the stones, one being in the capital city of Eastmarch, Windhelm, and the Sea of Ghosts. While Windhelm was fine since anyone could enter, unless Fang was with them, the Sea of Ghosts was difficult, for the Gem could be anywhere in those waters. Hearing what had happened to Winterhold, they theorized that a Water Gem was in those waters somewhere, either that, or another one of the Gems that had enough power to cause the Seas to rise. Teinaava went and found a Gem in a place that had almost had him be skinned, the coffin of King Harald. Inside was a Gem, the Gem of Life, for it gave life to the unmoving, as proved when the body of the long dead king came to life, confused at why he was buried before seeing what he looked like. He looked very much like the Draugr from the tombs, possibly the cold helping his body keep from truly decaying. Teinaava had ran, and they had added a soon fully alive Nord king as part of their group who, once used to what life was like these days, trained his siblings. Because of him, they had a name for their group, Emrys, and Harry had been renamed Merlin, in honour of the long dead mage, unless he became a vampire... Using their skill from their Argonian sibling, they dived into the Sea of Ghosts and, after days of searching, found the largest Slaughterfish ever, its diameter larger than that of a giant standing. Two, possibly two and a child giants, could stand on top of each other, with them standing on another's head, and they would only just be able to reach the top. The fish was remarkably intelligent, far more than any animal, and unlike others, it almost seemed to judge them as they defended themselves, and when Harry went between it and Jewel who looked weird underwater, it stopped. It slowly swam to Merlin and showed him what he had thought of as a scale, only finding it to be the Gem! He had started to take it when he realized a problem, the Gem was an actual part of the Slaughterfish, and should he attempt to take it out, he would kill the creature who seemed almost resigned to its fate. A short discussion later had them have another family member who, strangely enough, had the same intelligence level as any of the main races, Men, Mer or Beast, and had many memories. One memory, though, showed something that shocked them, their brother, jokingly called Moby-Dick after a whale-centred story, was the familiar of Merlin Emrys. After getting over the shock, they had used their knowledge to locate another Gem, this one apparently somewhere in the White Gold Tower, apparently a now destroyed building. Hoping to get it, Harry, Teinaava, Jewel and Esmeralda, or Emerald, their Dunmer sibling, travelled to the border of Skyrim and Cyrodiil, but a trap was sprung, and they fell down, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, today, the 2nd of the 1rst, is my B-day, and I decided to share in my happiness. Also, I shall be updating at least once a week from now on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXx

Waking up, he groaned slightly.  
"So, you're finally awake" looking towards the speaker, he saw a Nord dressed in Stormcloak armour.  
"Great, a Stormcloak bound, I have a feeling that we are going for a cut, just to remove our heads, nothing more, nothing less" he calmly stated while managing to see his siblings awaken.  
"Why were you with those others?"  
"They are my family, my brothers and sisters. I have more, but they are at our home" he stated as they travelled by carriage.  
"Hey, what's the matter with him?" another with them, a Bosmer, asked.  
"Be careful who you speak to! That's Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the Stormcloak stated. This only seemed to panic the elf more.  
"Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm? Oh, gods! Where are they taking us?"  
"Sovengarde awaits" was his only answer.  
"Mara, Akatosh, Arkay... Divines, help me!"  
"Face your death with courage" Merlin ordered, but the elf was beyond words and in a full on panic. When they stopped, they got out and walked along. First on the Imperial list was Jarl Ulfric, next was the other Nord named Ralof, and then the thief.  
"No! We're not rebels! You can't do this to me!" he started running.  
"Stop! Archers!" a second later, archers shot the thief who fell down, dead.  
"Wait, you, step forward." he did "Who are you?"  
"An Imperial, Merlin" he stated, and the guardsman gave him a look.  
"Why were you attempting to enter Cyrodiil?"  
"Well, Cyrodiil is the homeland of Imperials, is it not?" he asked, and the guard looked at his Captain.  
"What should we do? He's not on the list!"  
"Forget the list, he goes to the block like the others"  
"By your orders, Captain." the guard turned and looked at him "I'm sorry, I'll be sure that your remains are sent to Cyrodiil"  
"Always knew that the Army only cared for themselves" he stated before walking to the line-up, his siblings next to him. The Captain walked up and stood, waiting, before  
"Give them their last rights" a priestess began to speak.  
"As we commend your souls to Atherius, may..."  
"For crying out loud, just stop!" Merlin stated "I do not truly believe in any god, my life being a living torture when I was beaten every single day as a child for being born, and I refuse to listen to some female idiot who believes that by saying some words, it can help the fact that the Imperial Army only cares for themselves" he walked forwards, got onto his knees, and put his head on the block. He watched as the Headsman picked up his axe as a roar ran out, a familiar roar. 'Dragons?' he thought, a thought shared by his present siblings. The Headsman lifted his axe high above his head and swung it, but the moment it hit Merlin's neck, the axe head shattered, sending pieces of metal everywhere, but not harming anyone. He chuckled, but then another roar was heard, and standing up while ignoring the stunned sounds of others, he looked and saw a black dragon fly through the clouds. What the... Dragons were meant to be extinct!  
"How did you do that?"  
"Metal is made from melted earth, I can control the earth" he stated while looking around for the dragon. It landed on top of a tower, and then it blew out something that threw many back. Slowly getting up and using the downed Headsman's axe to cut the ropes binding him, he ran for shelter, finding the Stormcloaks with their leader, as well as his siblings.  
"Can the legends be true?"  
"Legends do not destroy buildings" the Jarl stated, and Merlin ran up the stairs, only just avoiding being roasted by the dragon. When it was gone, he ran and jumped across, landing with some difficulty, and then running down. He saw the soldier from earlier standing there.  
"Still alive, prisoner?" ignoring him, he ran on but saw something that almost made his heart stop; the dragon had killed a child. He just stopped, frozen in place, but then anger flowed through him. The ground began to shake while the winds began to pick up. His siblings looked outside and stared at him as he was lifted up by the wind as easily as one picked up a rolled up piece of parchment, and the dragon just stayed there, hovering as it looked at him. Finally it spoke in the common tongue.  
"So, you have power, young mage. Let us test it!" and with that, the dragon flew, flying almost as fast as a bullet. Harry took off at a much slower speed, and while he struggled with corners, the dragon could turn on a grain of sand. It did, though, seem impressed for some reason before it shot another blast at him. It threw him down, and he only just stayed airborne before it sent out fire. Quickly calling upon water, he managed to block its attempt before it sent another blast, this one forcing him to slam, hard, against the earth, and he knew no more.

Waking up, he found himself in his room at home. Amazing how a cave could feel more like home than his prison with the Dursleys. Slowly sitting up, he hissed as he moved his broken body. Turns out that their bond couldn't heal all wounds, and being slammed into the ground by the magic of a dragon was, in one word, painful.  
"Awake, brother?" he heard Teinaava ask as a few more siblings walked in.  
"Anyone catch the name of that lizard?" he asked, causing a few to chuckle.  
"Speaking of lizards, that dragon protected you" that made his eyes widen slightly.  
"What?"  
"When you were downed, the dragon watched as a few of the Imperials tried to take you, but it flew in and protected you, refusing to allow anyone near you. When it saw us, it seemed to realize that you trusted us, and it took you out, giving you to us before saying to look after the hatchling" he blushed when Jewel sent him the memory while the others laughed, and he playfully sent a tiny bolt of lightning to her, which she allowed to strike her.  
"Never thought I'd be called a hatchling by a dragon..." he muttered before closing his eyes. Feeling as the golden light of his Healing spell took effect, he opened them and looked at his siblings "So, any news?"

There was news, alright, not all of it good. Ulfric had escaped, going back to his hold while the Aldmeri Dominion had gone away with some general, a general that had apparently been there. Maybe he was the one that claimed that he would finish the war... Anyway, dragon attacks were increasing with each day, and it seemed to be getting worse. If one didn't take out a weapon, it was fine, but the moment one took out any weapon, excluding fists, they attacked, swooping down and sending either fire or ice, and pretty much all of Skyrim was suffering in some form. If not attacked directly by a dragon, another attack harmed a place, either by the dragon destroying cargo to or from a place, or by 'Dragon Hunters' going into a place, living in an inn without paying for anything since they were helping others, and then for the owners to find something missing, a cup, a spoon, one even had most of their meat taken somehow, and of course, since the dragon problem was so severe, no one dared to report Dragon Hunters. And then more disturbing news, the Draugr were slowly become more active, not a huge amount, but enough that some were worried. It got to the point that adventurers, men and women who had spent years going through the exact same tomb, refused to even set foot in one. Skyrim was falling into chaos, and the civil war wasn't helping at all. They understood both sides' argument, Stormcloaks because of the White-Gold Concordat taking away not only one of Skyrim's most favoured deities, but also a hero that went beyond any Merlin had ever heard of. That Talos, or Tiber Septim, was also a Dragonborn, a being with, from what little they could find, the soul of a dragon, as well as being the only being that united Tamriel... Then again, they also understood why the Emperor agreed to the Concordat, the Empire having struggled with the war against the Dominion for about five years in which time the Palace had been destroyed, nearly all of the major cities were taken over, and Hammerfell left, seeing the Concordat as traitorous, especially since part of it stated that most of the southern part of the homeland of the Redguards would go to the Dominion. It seemed that the land was almost divided in the middle, the west supporting the Empire and the east supporting the Stormcloaks. This Civil War, it would rip the land apart! Also, more and more people vanished, the only thing connecting them being sightings of Aldmeri Dominion who, because of the Concordat, was legally allowed to take any and all Talos worshippers. Then there was an increase in the number of attacks by bandits, since many were either in one of the two armies, that left people of whom were not really trained, or so they thought. After a month of his family going out and showing just a bit of what they could do, bandit raids stopped in their area, luckily enough, but they wondered what to do, for this Civil War was ruining Skyrim, and they had a sneaky feeling that that was what the Dominion was after. Although his siblings had gone and found that the Gem had not been under the Palace, but underneath the Temple of the One where a huge dragon statue looked as if ready to fly. Underneath where Septim Emperors lit to keep the barriers between the world and Oblivion closed was a red gem, the Fire Gem, and combining the Water and Fire Gems' powers allowed them to control heat, much to their shock. Merlin spent hours trying to find the other Gems, but not a hint of them was found. At the moment, he was walking along, bored when he heard a familiar sound, a roar. Oh great, another dragon. Wait, it was falling! He watched as it tried to fly but just about fell down, crash landing and ending up just in front of him. It looked at him as Merlin went and checke... It's tail! One side of its tail was completely destroyed! Eyes wide, he touched the wound and the dragon roared in pain.  
"Sorry, kind of new to this." he stated before walking back to the dragon's mouth, eyes now looking at the dragon sadly "If only I could understand you..."  
"We can speak in your tongue, human" his eyes widened again.  
"You can speak?" wait, did he just sound like those snakes?  
"Of course we can! We learnt how to speak earlier than any other race! But my tail!"  
"Umm... I don't know what to do... _Uh, siblings?_"  
_'Yes, Merlin?'_ he heard a few times.  
_'How about letting a dragon join us?'_ silence met his question.

"If only we had that mage on our side, then we would win!" the General stated.  
"We could always look for him, sir"  
"Then do it, but do not kill him. Knock him out if you must" his right hand soldier saluted.  
"Yes sir!"

"That mage showed much promise, find him, bring him to our side" the head of the Stormcloaks ordered. If that mage helped...

'_What?!'  
'Are you nuts?! They are killing everyone!'  
'I know, but there is a dragon in pain right in front of me. It's not attacking! It's looking at me as if I am insane, understandable, I suppose'  
_"Human, is something wrong?"  
"No, I might have a way, but I am just trying to think" he then heard Teinaava.  
_'Very well, Merlin, but please, be careful'  
_"I can do something, heal you, but it will hurt both of us in the beginning. It shall join us together, make us brothers, and our knowledge shall be shared"  
"Then I shall be able to fly?" the dragon sounded hopeful.  
"Is it such a bad thing for a dragon to be unable to fly?"  
"It is the worst punishment among my kind" the dragon looked down, and not knowing why, he hugged the dragon's head.  
"Brother, join me" he pulled back and the dragon looked at him.  
"Yes, brother" the word was said almost experimentally.  
"Then look into my eyes. Release yourself. Let us join and be one" his eyes glowed as did the dragon's, but the knowledge of the dragon, named Sostahspaan, or Blood Pack Shield, was too much, too much! Screaming, a sound of which turned more roar-like every second, he felt as the dragon's Sil, Soul, entered his body. He felt as he lost consciousness.

Groaning as he awoke with the mother of all headaches, he felt as the wind flowed by. Slowly opening his eyes, he found himself on scales, and looking around, he found himself on the back of his new brother. Looking around, he saw that they were flying. The feelings... he never wanted to get down! He felt as his other siblings, as his thoughts went to the feelings, joined him, and even Fang, who hated the thought of flying, was all but moaning to get into the air. They shared this experience while Sostahspaan chuckled at their thoughts before they left him alone. He hugged the little bit of his brother that he could.  
"Thank you" he said, but a roar was heard and something hit them both, sending Merlin flying off. Quickly using his Wind abilities, he stopped and watched as his brother and another dragon attacked. Fire was sent everywhere by his brother while ice was sent by the other, a Frost Dragon. When the other hurt his brother, though, he lost it. Roaring like a dragon he shot forwards before sending out bolts of lightning that, when it struck the dragon, caused it to look away from his brother.  
_"A human!" _it looked at his brother _"You think some human can fight me?! He would make a very good pet, though, I must admit"  
"Leave him alone!"_ he watched as the Frost Dragon smirked before attacking his brother. Something awoke inside Harry, and he roared  
_FUS RO DAH!  
_A blast of power shot out, striking the dragon but it barely fazed the beast who simply smirked.  
_"You think a Shout can harm me? Let us see how you handle my power!  
FO KRAH DIIN!  
_Ice shot out and it hit him, causing pain. His eyes widened, for even the cold-battling powers of the Nords couldn't handle this!  
_YOL TOOR SHUL!  
_Fire struck their enemy who let out a yell of rage before turning to a new attacker, another dragon. Cursing the day he came to this world, he watched as his brother looked at this new dragon before he turned to him.  
_"Merlin, he is on our side. He is my twin."_ nodding slowly, he turned back to their enemy before flying forwards, taking out his sword while making the wind pick up his daggers, and as their enemy opened its mouth, he sent the daggers in. The dragon screamed as it was cut from the inside, but then Harry went and managed to shove the sword through the roof of its mouth. It was a déjà vu moment while the dragon gave one last cry before falling down, but something happened. As it fell through the air, it seemed to break apart before lines of energy flowed into him, and knowledge awoke. Sure, he had his brother's knowledge, but his knowledge of ice-based Shouts was limited. Now... They landed onto the ground while the energies joined with his own _"Merlin, this is Sostahzahkrii"_ Blood Pack Sword, his mind quickly translated. Harry bowed his head.  
_"Merlin? An... interesting name"  
"Thank you, Sostahzahkrii. A question, are all twins born bearing almost the same name?"  
"Yes, we are. Our first part is easy to understand, for we both have blood-red scales. The pack part comes from our family, and sword, I was always enchanted by mortal weapons. Now, why do I feel a link between you and my twin?"_ Merlin looked at Shield.  
_"Your choice"_ he sat down, a move followed by his company.  
_"Well, brother..."_

Sword was pacing, anger seen clearly on his face. He was so angry, he was speaking in the normal language.  
"You were attacked by Sosdov_, _part of your tail was ripped off, and the only reason you escaped was because you managed to send fire at them?! Oh, when I get my claws on them..." he then turned and looked at Merlin who was ready to defend himself "I shall join you as a Zeymah" Brother. His eyes widened.  
"But..." Sword leaned in, breathing out smoke.  
"No buts. You helped my twin, for that, I owe you. The least I can do is join you as _Tah_" Merlin sighed; this wasn't going to work well...  
"Then look into my eyes. Release yourself. Let us be one" his eyes glowed, and once more the input was too much.

Weeks passed, and slowly his family got used to having two dragons as part of the Tah, Pack. Because of them, they learned how to use the Thu'um, or Shout, all except for their slave who screamed the first few time they used him. The other males had felt... small in comparison, but Merlin enjoyed the screams of the Argonian. Revenge, as they say, is sweet. He had even joined them, enjoying every second he caused the former bandit agony. Oh how he enjoyed it... Walking near one of the capitols, he was about to walk in when he, and everyone around him, heard something,  
_**Dovahkiin!  
**_What the...

"Okay, so the Dragonborn is like us" he stated, looking at his family.  
"No, Merlin, a Dragonborn is like you. Shield and I are dragons while the rest are only being trained in the Thu'um. You, though, absorbed the Fodovah's power like any dragon, you are Dragonborn" how they knew about them apparently was simple. Dragons, apparently, are the children of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. Because of that, they had the power to gaze through the timeline, although Merlin could not, for some reason.  
"Then what does that mean for me?"  
"It means that you are, in fact, our brother even before our bond" Shield leaned in and rubbed the side of his face to Merlin's own, a sort of common thing these days.  
"What must I do?"  
"Go to the Greybeards"

Looking at the building, he sighed before entering. Seeing a man with a brown beard, he walked to him.  
"So, you come. Let us test the power of your Thu'um. Use your Unrelenting Force, Fus, which means Force" he looked at the old man as another whispered some, causing an illusion to appear.  
"If you do not mind, I think it might be better if we take this outside" a few seconds later, they nodded, and walking out, he faced the illusion, making sure that nothing was behind it. He took in a deep breath and Shouted  
_FUS RO DAH!  
_The affect was instant, his power shot out and blasted the illusion back, as well as cracking the ground where it had 'stood'. He turned and faced them.  
"How?"  
"I have two dragons as brothers, we sleep together, eat the same food, although not the same quantities, obviously, and they are part of my Tah" he stated, looking at them and chuckling. They had stunned faces, for no Dragonborn had ever had a dragon as a brother, at least not to their knowledge.  
"Well, you seem to know everything we can teach you! All we can do is officially name you Dragonborn. Stand between us" he did as ordered, and for some reason, he felt as if he had signed his own death certificate.  
**"Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok"** each word sent pain through him as the power of the Thu'um pushed against him, the very earth shaking with each sylaball. He found himself almost on his knees when they finally stopped, and he thought one thing,  
'Not another title!' Ysmir, Dragon of the North.

Walking along, he sighed when he heard more fighting, and closing his eyes, he opened them before walking towards the location and saw the Legion against the Stormcloaks, again! Muttering underneath his breath, he put his hands together as if in prayer and then separated them, causing both sides to shoot away from each other.  
"Enough! Take care of your wounded, dying and dead, go home, and do not return to this spot!"  
"You think you can order us around?" one of the Legion asked.  
"I am the one that kept the black dragon away, and I was the one that it protected from you legion types. I fought the dragon in the air, can you say the same?" he asked, raising a single...  
ROAR! Oh for crying out loud! Watching as a dragon flew down, he quickly shot up and got in front of the dragon.  
"You think that you can harm me, human?!" the dragon demanded before releasing a huge amount of fire. Flying out of the way, he sent an Unrelenting Force at full power, something that stunned it for a few seconds before it flew towards him, mouth opened as if too eat him. Dodging, he landed on its back and grabbed on for the ride of his life. Those below them could only watch as he held on as if his life depended on it, although he seemed to enjoy it as the dragon did just about every move it could think of to get him off. For almost half an hour, they watched as Merlin held on until the dragon landed, panting "You are good, human, very good"  
_"Thank you, Old One"_ he chuckled at the dragon's shocked look.  
_"How do you speak the language of my kind, of Dragons?"  
"Two are my brothers, we even have a mental bond"_ he answered, getting off. The dragon leaned in before sniffing.  
"Indeed, I smell... have you been mating with my kind?!" he just had to ask that in the common tongue...  
"No, but we have one of the other Joor races as a physical Zaam, and, well, I often join them. Said Zaam, well, he had me, unknowingly, help in the destruction of a boat. I caught him and he has been a Zaam ever since to me and my family" this seemed to arouse the dragon.  
"A willing Zaam?" one could hear the lust beginning to build in the dragon.  
"He is for Tah only" he calmly stated, although any excuse to cause that thing pain... No, Pack only.  
"Well, I tried. Tell me, what is your dragon name?"  
"Ysmir" he answered, something that made the Nords become angry.  
"Ysmir, eh? Well, if you ever need me, give me a Shout. My name is Yulvithul" Dark Serpent Eternity.  
"Thank you, friend" he watched as his new ally flew away.

"He's calling himself Ysmir? Dragonborn..."

Merlin walked into Whiterun, needing to buy a lot of metal. He had decided to try something new, to create armour for Sword and Shield, although how much he would need made him almost feint. It was a surprise, though, and he had gotten their measurements while they were asleep. If anyone ever said that moving a sleeping dragon was as simple as one, two, three, he would kill them, bring them back to life, torture them and repeat for, possibly five times, before leaving them dead. Shield alone took about every drop of magic he possessed just to roll him over, and he was the smaller of the two! He would've used the wind, but if one used or can use a Gem, then the person has an active field around them. In English, since Shield and Sword could use the Wind Gem because of their bond, they were resistant to its power, unless they use it on them self, like he did to fly. Once he had their measurements, he sketched out rough plans, deciding on what kind of armour they would have. He had already decided on padding, for even scales couldn't stop what armour did to skin. Then he had to decide just what the armour would cover, only their chests, maybe a leg, but he had no idea how he would cover their tails, for they were used to steer while flying. In the end, he had...  
"Sir?" he looked at the local smith.  
"Sorry, just thinking of my brother. He likes to fight, but is terribly picky about what he wears. Think a noble with a bloodlust" she thought for a bit before nodding.  
"So how can I help you?"  
"Well, I know how to use a forge, but I was hoping for lessons and, eventually, the items I would need for the armour. I shall pay you in either coin or by chores, even if it means travelling to a mine or something like that to gather what I need. Do you agree?" she seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding and holding out her hammer.  
"Let us see how good you are"

Clang! Clang! Clang! Those that walked past the public blacksmith, especially the females, watched as a young man continued to hit a sheet of metal into the shape he desired, shirt long since put aside. His teacher, although she wouldn't publicly admit it, enjoyed the sight as he made a boot.  
"Merlin, the fire is too low. We shall have to..." she stopped and could only stare as he seemed to breathe out fire onto the metal. By the Nine!

He looked at his armour that he created, and examining it for any flaws, his inexpert eyes not seeing any, although he could see that he would need more practice. Well, back to work...

He floated large pieces of metal together, melting them permanently together by a combination of wizard and dragon fire, and his eyes showed not defect. His brothers should be happy. He hoped they were.

He skated across the water, trying to get away from his older twin brothers, both chasing him in glee. Why did he have to add spikes?!

"Sir! I saw the target with two dragons"  
"Fine, just get him! We must have his power!"

The guards stared. The citizens stared. His former teacher, Adrianne, watched with wide eyes as two dragons flew over the walls, arrows flying around them, stopped by her apprentice who stood on the head of one of the two dragons. As they landed, their weight holding guards down, he got off and walked to her before hugging her.  
"Ah, Merlin, what..." he chuckled as her husband walked out.  
"I'd like to introduce you to two of my brothers, Sostahzahkrii and Sostahspaan, although we call them Sword and Shield. It is what the last part of their name means, anyway." he stated while she stared. They wore what appeared to be a kind of Ebony Armour that matched their red scales, and while there was armour on their tails, it was hardly there, more like to give as much protection as possible with still being able to move their tails easily, and the spikes! On their gloves were spikes, almost like claws, at the end of their paws, or hands, or whatever one called them while more spikes were around their arms. They even wore helmets! Instead of the normal way, round and flat, he made the helmets as deadly as possibly, covering them with spikes, although not one went in their vision. By Zenithar! How did he do that?! He chuckled at her stunned looks, but then watched as some dragon hunters ran forwards. Facing them, he stomped his right foot slightly out and sideways, making the very earth beneath their feet run out and throw them back. He glared at the hunters "Try and attack my brothers, hunters, and you shall perish in such a way that shall make Dagon, the cause of the Oblivion Crises, fear me" he stated, not that that would happen. After all, they were dimensions apart. With one final glare, he got onto Sword's back and they flew away, leaving many to stare at their retreating forms.

"He has two brothers as dragons!"  
"If that is true, he shall be the most wanted person"

News travelled quickly, he thought, as the twentieth person chased him, not for having two 'dangerous' creatures as brothers, not even to hunt him, but to find out how he did it. Even the dragons were after him! If he was accepted by two, then maybe he could help them against Alduin! Because of that alone, he could rarely travel without either a 'fan' after him to either attempt to get a ride on one of his brother's backs, a soldier wanting to test him, or a dragon willing to give anything, and I mean anything, to him to get him to help against Alduin. For crying out loud, one of them offered himself to Merlin! He had tried to leave the dragon, trying to also ignore the problem lower down and the fact that the dragon's cheeks pinked slightly. He had, only when the dragon refused to let him go, had one night with the dragon, accepting the dragon-given mission. The dragon had left, apparently satisfied, and so he went and followed rumours of black-scaled dragons for a few weeks. Another problem he found was that Draugr no longer attacked him, instead, they bowed down to him as if he was some great ruler! Managing to lose his latest follower, he had an idea. Shouts were made of three words, right? Well, all but his one sibling had three words as part of their name, even Alduin! Al, Du, In! Destroyer, Devour, Master! And dragons were apparently prideful, and his Shouting of Alduin's name would be like an insult to the Devourer! Well, might as well try. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with air, and then Shouted  
_**Al Du In!  
**_ His voice ran across the land, mortal, immortal and undead alike looking up as his Shout covered Skyrim and parts of Morrowind, Cyrodiil, Hammerfell and High Rock. Dragons flew towards the sound, sitting and watching as Alduin flew in.  
"You dare say my name?!" he floated until he was level with Alduin.  
"I'll do as I wish, Alduin, just like you do!" he yelled back at the dragon who roared before sending a blast of fire. Easily dodging it, he Shouted out, sending a blast at Alduin while others  
came and watched. He dodged, he sent out spells and Shouts, but he was just that much slower than the dragon. He watched as a fireball was sent towards him, and he could do nothing as the fire consumed his arm.

"Sir, look!"

Screaming in agony as his right arm, his main spell arm and his writing arm, was burnt, he could do nothing as Alduin grabbed him and threw him towards the ground. Pain flowed through Harry as he crashed into the ground, making a dent in the ground, and he coughed up some blood. Alduin landed so that their faces were mere centimetres apart.  
"You lose, Joor" Alduin stated.  
"I... cannot... lose. My Pack, my family, they are counting on me, they accept me like no one else ever did." a single tear fell down "I shall not, cannot, will not lose them. Your reign is over, Alduin" the Devourer laughed at him.  
"And you think that you, a mortal born of the blood of the Dov, can go against me?"  
"Yes, I can. I am sorry, brothers, sisters" he took in a deep breath and let the dragon blood take control.  
_**Gron!  
Kopraan!  
Ul!  
**_Chains ripped out of his body, wrapping around Alduin who gave a roar in anger as he felt himself being drawn into the human underneath his own body.  
"No! Noooo!" he had one last chance.  
_**Gein!  
Hadrim!  
Ul!  
**_As the Dov watched, a red light surrounded them as the chains drew Alduin into his body. As soon as Alduin was inside him, he gave a pained scream as if everything about him was being tortured, and then it happened, a pulse of something unknown to the Joor, but known to the Dov, Tiid itself, gave an almost scream before Tiid, Time, rearranged itself. Black scales appeared across the right side of his face with an almost crown-like arrangement of horns growing from that side while his nails on both his hands and feet became strong, incredibly so, as well as sharp enough to cut through just about anything. Pitch black wings ripped out of his back while the eye that was surrounded by scales went as red as blood. His strength increased so that, although his body grew to the size that would make an Olympic athlete jealous, his strength went beyond that. His canine teeth lengthened slightly, ending in a sharp point while all of his teeth turned a pearly white and became as hard as the hardest metal. The pain was enough to knock him out.

Slowly waking up, he found himself wrapped in the wings of a familiar Dovah, the one of which he had spent one night with. Feeling his own honest to divine wings feeling a bit sore from being this close to the Dovah, he nudged the Dovah's side who moved his wings.  
_"Are you alright, my love?"  
"Yes, I... your what?"_ he had never seen that particular shade of pink on a dragon's cheeks before as he looked away.  
_"I never, even when we were first here, had any luck with the females. Sure, I was... attracted to them like any male, but I never really liked them. For a dragon, our mate is, for us, the strongest we can find, in fact, Alduin had many mates before he was Shouted out of the sky."_ he looked at Merlin _"Already, your Shout has been proven to be more powerful than Alduin's, and there is something you should know. As you were the one to defeat Alduin, you are the top dragon. That makes you, in a way, king"  
"So in a few hours, I think, I have defeat Alduin, been knocked unconscious, been told I am top dragon, and have been asked to be the mate of another dragon. Even if I did accept this, how would it work?"  
"I was never much of a real male, so you would be the alpha in our relationship. I am a pathetic dragon"_ he looked down. Merlin gently grabbed the dragon's lower jaw and forced him to look up.  
_"Hey, look at me. You are not pathetic no matter what others say. I am Ysmir, and you?"  
"Wahlzinwerid, but why..."_ Merlin kissed the dragon, and the dragon's eyes slowly closed. Merlin slowly removed his armour, knowing that he would soon have a mate.


	3. Chapter 3

And you thought I forgot, admit it. Here is where we, as writers, ask for the usual, read and rate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx

His Pack stared as he explained what had happened.  
"So instead of going with a female, you go with a male, and a dragon?" Jewel asked.  
"Hey, we have two as siblings, this one is just... closer"  
"Ha! If you, Sword and Shield get any closer, you'll be mated to them as well!"  
"I also like females, alright?" he asked.  
"And Dovah often have more than one mate, Jewel. Alduin had, to my knowledge, fifteen at the height of his power, mostly female, but he had a few males as well" Sword stated, looking at his brother's mate. The bite mark on his right 'shoulder' showed that he was the 'female' of the mated pair, and unlike other male dragons, he proudly showed the mark. Maybe Merlin would share...

Fame. He learnt just how bad fame could be. Because he had absorbed the World Ender, his life had gone from a person here and there asking for a ride to people, female and male, chasing him! It was like being the Saviour of the British Magical World all over again! The only funny thing that had happened, besides the odd person throwing themselves at him, was Sword's request to share Merlin's mate. Both had said no, much to the pouting dragon's sadness, and Merlin and his mate had calmly gone into a section Merlin had made just for himself. Each of them had their own section, built by themselves with a common area for each of them. Sword and Shield, for example, had a room together, being twins, that was very hot, hot enough that ice melted rather quickly, although the armour they wore had been enchanted to help with the heat. Teinaava had a section that had plenty of places to hide, as well as a section for... other activities while Esmeralda had a flourishing garden. How she did that without the sun's light, she wasn't telling, and they had also learnt how to hide thing from each other. They had some privacy from each other. He and his mate had entered his room, enlarged to fit his much larger mate, and even the only door closing via the earth rising up didn't completely shut out the sounds they made. Wahlzinwerid kept on screaming for Merlin to go faster, harder, and to not stop. By the time they got out of their cave, every one of Merlin's siblings gave him looks, all with one emotion, how could he go on for so long?! Running next to his mate, who was in armour very much like Sword and Shield's, he started huffing, for he was not running from anyone, he was training. He had the speed, strength and stamina of a dragon, so he decided to train all three, something that his mate very much liked, especially as he ran his hand or, to some, paw, down his alpha's back, the wings slowly moving and wrapping around his arm before his alpha grabbed his tail, moving and bending it closer to him... Wahlzinwerid shivered slightly, and Merlin chuckled, correctly guessing why his mate shivered. The reason his mate was in armour was simple, it took some time to get used to having armour on, it was like buying a new ring and wearing it, you constantly moved it around, either turning it, moving it to a different finger just to see how it looked on said new finger, or moved where it was. But in his mate's case, he was not used to wearing armour, so much that he struggled to fly since part of the armour protected his wings where they joined with the rest of his body. It was a very good thing that when Merlin's wings had ripped out, his own armour had been so badly damaged that his wings had ripped the back of his armour off, or else... he didn't even want to think about it! It took him about a month to get used to not only flying with actual wings, but also how to steer, change his speed, and how to land, and when the only thing keeping you up were two wings that your brain somehow controlled, you prayed to any listening deity that the wings did as required. He had had to first train his wings, make them stronger, so that they could carry his weight, and for the first week, he simply glided from one side of the cave to the other, and when it came to the actual flying, they did a mamma bird, taking him to a high cliff and, ignoring his begs and pleads of 'no, no, please!', pushed him off of a rather large mountain, nowhere near as high as the Monahven, Throat of the World, but it sure was close. He had, for the first time, felt like one of the Dov, for he flew himself, he kept himself in the air without magic, and he flew next to his Dov siblings and mate that day. The experience was like nothing he had ever experienced, forget his first broom flight, forget his first flight on the Firebolt, nothing could compare to using his own wings to fly, the wind flowing through his hair and scales of which remained no matter what he did, not that he minded, for his mate liked to play with them. Stopping in a clearing, they slowly calmed their breathing before Merlin closed his eyes. Hearing, and feeling, no Man, Mer or Beast for a long time, he turned and smirked at his mate who eagerly began to take off their armour. Time to see if they could break their record...

Leaning against his mate's side and breathing like a winded Sabre Cat, he slowly slowed down his heart rate while his mate did the same.  
"That... was... AMAZING!" Wahlzinwerid shouted, and Merlin chuckled.  
"Thanks for the compliment. You are very good as well" his mate chuckled.  
"All I do is take it, you do all the work"  
"Yeah, well... if I was too get another mate, would you..." Wahlzinwerid laughed.  
"I can barely handle you! Perhaps another would help tame that beast within you!" he chuckled before patting his mate's side. Life was good.

People backed away as he walked into Whiterun. Some even ran as if their very lives depended on it, understandable. Walking to the Gildergreen, he sighed sadly as he looked at the tree. It was dying, and a priestess looked sadly at it. Calmly walking up to her, he sat down next to her. She took one look at him, especially his scales, and went as far as she could to the other side of the chair, causing him to chuckle.  
"Need any help with the Gildergreen?" he asked, and her eyes went wider, how, he had no idea.  
"You wish to save the tree?"  
"Yes, such a tree should not be allowed to die" he leaned back and placed a single hand on the tree. Because of the Life Gem that was connected to him, he could feel that the tree was dying.  
"Well, we would need the Nettelbane and..."  
"Could I not just go to its location?" he asked, moving his wings out to show them to her, and she frowned in thought.  
"I suppose it is possible. I'll tell you where to find it" nodding in thanks, he listened as she leaned in, whispering the location into his ear.

Walking into the Sanctuary, he didn't think much of it until he saw the tree. His eyes widened as a power just about slammed into him, making him wonder one thing, what is the Eldergleam? Walking along a pathway, he closed his eyes before getting off the pathway and sitting on the grass, soon falling back, only to move onto his side in order to remove the pain his wings got. He closed his eyes and heard someone walk towards him, eventually stopping.  
"Are you Merlin?" opening his eyes, he looked at the worshipper.  
"Yes, I am. Is it alright if I stay here? Something about this place..." he let loose a purr before his eyes widened. Since when did he purr?! The worshipper nodded.  
"Yes, the power of Kynareth is strong here." they heard more footsteps and, looking at the newcomers, Merlin stood up. A group of witches and a Hagraven was there with a dagger in one of the witches' hands. The worshipper started walking to them "Are you also here to feel the power of..." Merlin quickly used the winds to pull the worshipper back, making the worshipper just miss getting fried.  
"Destroy tree!" the Hagraven ordered, and the worshipper was almost too stunned and horrified to move.  
"No! The Eldergleam is the oldest..." he found himself unable to move as the witches sent runes, making the worshipper unable to even take a step back. Merlin watched as they went forwards towards the first root, and he shot forwards, blocking their path. Glaring at them, he sent three of his own runes, making them stop.  
"You shall not harm the Eldergleam"  
"Dragon think he can stop us?" the Hagraven asked, smirking.  
"If I need to, I shall kill you, so yes, I can stop you." he sent out a Shout, sending fire straight at them, and they shot lightning at him, although one of them was consumed by his fire. Dodging, he put his middle and pointing fingers, the last digits and a middle on a pointing, before separating them. Immediately, lightning formed as he made a circular motion with his right hand and then he pointed both fingers at the enemy. A blast of lightning shot out so powerful, it hit one of the witches and made the witch scream before turning to ash. One of the other witches somehow removed one of the runes before sending out fire, but he moved a wing in its path. One thing he learnt, his scales made all but the hottest of fires nothing to him. Sending out his own fire, he continued like this as the witch removed another ward. Killing another by freezing her and sending a single rock that shattered her body, he sent out more fire, lightning and ice, but even dragons did not have unlimited magic. Fighting for so long, he felt as his magic reserves got weaker with each spell until he cast his last bit of magic. Throwing out his hand as he had done countless times, his eyes widened in horror when nothing went out, besides a bit of smoke. Just then his last rune was removed, and he quickly took off, landing right by the Eldergleam. He threw himself at the tree, landing in a kneeling position right at the foot of the tree "Kynareth, Divine of Nature, hear my plea! There are some that wish to destroy the Eldergleam! Help me to protect it, I beg of you!" he heard cackling, and turning, he glared at the Hagraven.  
"You weak!" Merlin felt something, as if something was hugging him before it entered him, and his head went up. He knew no more.

The worshipper, Sond managed to use a root to get out of his 'cage' before running. He had watched as Merlin, a man who was becoming as famous as Talos himself, defended the Tree with every drop of magic he had. Seeing as his head went up, he was confused, why would he do that? But as he stopped behind them, one of the witches turning, he looked as Merlin looked down, both eyes glowing green while Spriggans walked out of the tree and just about every place they could. He thought he was done for, until one of them calmly took him away. Then Merlin spoke, but not in a male voice, but in a female voice.  
**"You think you can destroy the Tree I personally created?"** he asked, a blue light glowing from him as the Spriggans blocked their exit.  
"And who are you to say such a thing?" one of the witches demanded.  
**"I am Kynareth, Divine of Nature. Leave or suffer."** they laughed, and he rose a single eyebrow before flicking his head, causing the Spriggans to shoot forwards. Before any of the witches or even the Hagraven could do anything, the Spriggans mercilessly grabbed them, snapping their necks except for the Hagraven who was simply held. He walked towards the creature before raising his hand, and a single crushing motion made the Hagraven screech before it fell down, and then she looked at Sond who bowed down to his, temporary, god **"Do not worry, Sond. I shall not harm one that protects my realm. Get the dagger they wanted to use"** he went and picked it up, wondering why.  
"My, uh, Lady, why would you wish for this dagger? Would it not be better to destroy it?"  
**"While I would like to, perhaps using the enemies' own weapon shall be better"** he waved a single hand over it, and Sond watched as a green-blue light appeared around it before fading.  
"My Lady, what did you do?"  
**"The dagger shall no longer be able to harm nature, you can try, but all that will happen is that it shall go through any tree and animal, and it shall instantly kill any Hagraven that the blade scratches. And I bless you, Sond. No more shall any animal wish to harm you. Farewell, Sond"** his eyes flashed once before he fell, luckily enough not on a wing, the blue almost looking to melt away. Sond worriedly looked at the Spriggans, but they calmly walked and went to different sections, as if to act as guards. He looked at Merlin who, he noticed, was slowly waking up.

Groaning slightly, he opened his eyes before seeing that worshipper. What happened? Getting up, he saw a hand made of wood, and seeing a Spriggan, he grabbed its hand, allowing her to pull him up. Standing up, he looked around before looking back at the tree.  
"Lady Kynareth, thank you for the help. I actually came here because the child of the Eldergleam, the Gildergreen in Whiterun, is dying. I ask that I get two saplings, one to replace the child and one for my family" in answer, two saplings grew before his eyes, and then something else. A root came out of the ground, a bit of a bulge as part of the root, and it opened, revealing a green gem. Touching it, he felt the power of nature flowing through him, and he knew what he had.

Walking to the Gildergreen, he looked at the priestess who looked down while others stood there. He watched as one of the saplings glowed, and he knew what to do. Flying to the top of the tree, he placed the sapling on top and watched as the trees moved. The life of the sapling merged with that of the Gildergreen, and going down so that his feet touched the ground, he used a combination of the power of the Nature Gem and Life Gem, feeding the small amount of life within as he reached out and touched it. His body glowed green while his hand glowed with a soft blue mist. Apparently, Kynareth had left just a bit of her power in him, why, he had no idea, but it did make it that no animal wanted to harm him. He literally walked right by a Sabre Cat, and it actually purred as he walked past. Smiling as the tree came to life, he watched as two Spriggans took form before they gently took him by the shoulder, seeming to smirk at each other, leaning in, and then kissed him on his cheeks. Letting him go, they laughed before playing around the tree, grabbing Merlin before he could go and he grabbed the priestess' hand, forcing her to join them as they danced around the Gildergreen. Many stopped and watched as perhaps the most well known person currently alive danced with two Spriggans, each wondering if he had gotten a bit close to Sheogorath's Realm...

Chuckling as he sat in the Temple, he smiled at the Priestess who gave him another bottle of mead.  
"So, what is the Tree like?"  
"The Tree, if I am correct, is a direct link between this world and Kynareth. And to think that I once didn't believe in any sort of deity!" he chuckled again while she looked at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was a slave to my family, my Jul, Human, family. If I did anything, if they wanted it or not, I was beaten, either for being lazy or using my Freakishness, what they call magic. I prayed to deities before, but I was neither saved nor died, so I stopped believing in any deity, until some time ago. I was in Dawnstar and everyone, young and old, were being taken by nightmares. I went with my siblings, Teinaava and Fang, and we freed the people from the hold of Vaermina by killing her priests, but she spoke to me. There were two priests there that would not just go, saying how I had no rights to be there. She told me about how they were useless, and I had horrible nightmares, memories made many times worse, so I killed them. She has been guarding my dreams ever since, and then with the Eldergleam, a group of witches and a Hagraven wanted to destroy the Tree. I would not allow it, even going far enough to protect the Tree with every drop of magic I had, only managing to kill two, maybe three. I flew to the Tree and begged for help, and Kynareth gave it. Apparently, she possessed me. One second, I am looking up, and the next I am on the ground. I now know that the Princes and Divine exist" he stated, and looking up, he smirked at her stunned face. Time to go home.

He ran and jumped into the air, flying himself closer before slamming into his mate, sending his mate down who took one look at him and licked him. Going back to the ground, he hugged his mate's mouth before letting go. Walking into a section, moving the earth, he looked at the stones before a bit of the earth moved, and placing the Nature Gem in the spot, he watched as the earth grabbed the gem before he walked out, the wall sealing behind him. He looked at his mate before indicating with his head their room, and his mate eagerly ran into their room while Merlin eyed his mate. Just what could they do?

Looking at the tree he made grow quickly, he smiled at it. Already, it was as tall as the Gildergreen, and a few of its roots had grown out, more trees growing out of the roots. They could feel as Nature's Blessing ran throughout their home, for they felt calmer, stronger, and they also learnt to ignore the Spriggans that seemed to like the place, either just walking in or growing out of the tree. They actually trained, the Spriggans teaching them a spell or two and them teaching the Spriggans. Apparently, death by Spriggan had increased. When it came to the Nature Gem, though, they had noticed that, besides being able to control any tree, they could understand any animal and possess them, literally take over their bodies. Only one at a time, but they could make the animal do anything. And then his dragon brothers wanted to understand just how he lasted, so he and his mate gave them a live performance which, in the end, ended in a foursome, and although he was the smallest, youngest, and more human than dragon, he not only lasted longer, but he also had his siblings feel what his mate felt while his mate finally learnt what it was like being an alpha. They had had Sword and Shield moaning, groaning, and happy. But he had a problem, for he could not leave. His siblings, excluding Sword and Shield, could leave at any moment, but if anyone saw him, Imperial, Dark Elf, Argonian, even Dragon, they wanted one of five things, sometimes a combination, to either train with him, to learn from him, to feel his power, something of which a dragon named Paarthurnax came to test him, to throw themselves, male or female, at him, or to try and kill him, the last being from either the Dark Brotherhood or followers of Boethiah, Daedric Prince of Deceit, Conspiracy, Secret Plots of Murder, Assassination, Treason, and Unlawful Overthrow of Authority. There was one lady, an Imperial, though, that he was interested in, an excellent healer who constantly wore blue. She had blonde hair and the bluest eyes, eyes that even had Wahlzinwerid agree that she was perfect. Visiting her in Falkreath, he sneaked into her medical centre before walking up behind her.  
"If you are trying to give me a fright, Merlin, I'm afraid it won't work" he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her.  
"One day, I'll find out how you do it" she broke out of his grip before walking to another injured person, placing her hand onto the soldier's chest. A golden light ran across the soldier's body, and all injuries healed. As the soldier's breathing calmed and continued to sleep, she looked at him.  
"How can I help you, Merlin?"  
"Cynthia, can you leave your station?" he asked, and she looked around before nodding. They walked along, going into the inn.

"...and, well, I think I have feelings for you, the same for my mate, Wahlzinwerid." she was looking down, and a single tear fell down "Is something wrong? You are not taken, are you?"  
"No, it's just that... I can't, not now. I'm sorry" she stood up and just about ran out.  
"Cynthia, wait!" he got up, but by the time he got out, she was gone. He collapsed and wept.

Going through another tomb, he found a chest, and opening it, he found a weird white orb. Touching it, he heard  
_**"A mortal finds my stone. Silence. Listen and obey. You shall go to my Shrine. I have a task for you"**_ knowledge of the shrine's location entered his mind, and spinning, he threw a dagger into another mage's head.

Arriving at the Shrine, he saw a statue of a female with her hands up. Part of her dress, what looked like a mix of dress and robe, went up and looked like angel wings, and he walked forwards, taking out the orb. Putting it onto a pedestal, what looked like two people holding hands, it lit up. His eyes widened as he felt as if his very life had been grabbed as he was pulled up.  
_**"Listen. Hear me, and obey! A dark shadow has entered my temple, and you shall cleanse it. You shall guide my light through my temple, and I shall reward you!"**_ he found himself falling, and landing on the stone, he felt as this energy flowed through him _**"I shall protect you"**_

Sneaking through the temple was not easy, and accidently touching the white beam, pain flowed through him. It was as if life itself flowed... through... Oh, come on! He was being ordered around by Meridia?! Who next, Mehrunes Dagon?! Muttering a few choice words, something that made laughter fill his mind, he continued, slaying undead. Here, even the Draugr hunted him, and going through the temple, he soon made it to where the Necromancer worked. Corpses of many drained Imperial Soldiers were scattered throughout the room and six undead things floated there. Their Necromancer Master stood, waiting for something, what, he did not want to know. Getting out his bow, he aimed and fired a single shot, but the Necromancer possibly heard something, for he conjured up a shield that protected him from the arrow, and then magical traps grabbed him, holding his wings in a painful way. The last thing he saw as consciousness left him was the flat side of a sword.

Waking up, he cringed as he felt the pain from his wings.  
"Ah, I see my captive has awoken" opening his eyes, he slowly glared at the Necromancer.  
"Let me go" he ordered.  
"Why? And lose out of the fun we can have? I think not. I've heard about you, Merlin. A champion, able to take down any dragon while physically absorbing the one that is supposed to end the world, capable of beating anyone while using the elements in a way no known mage ever has and calling two dragons 'brother'. Oh yes, I shall enjoy taking you apart, seeing what makes you tick" he growled before smirking and his eyes seemed to light up with fire. Before the Necromancer could do anything, he felt... hot. Smoke began to rise from his clothes, and he began to yell as fire began to consume him. Soon, all but ash remained as the creatures he created fell down, dead.  
_**"You have defeated the one that dirtied my temple, well done! Go, take Dawnbreaker from its resting place."**_ walking to where a sword was, he reached forwards and, just like Arthur with Excalibur, pulled it out. Immediately, he found himself back in the air _**"You have done very well, young warrior. Take Dawnbreaker and go with my blessing"**_ he felt himself once more being lowered to the ground, and stopping on the ground, he heard something. Quickly taking Dawnbreaker out, he turned and saw  
"Cynthia?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, someone please explain to me why my newest, Boo!, got three reviews and over ten followers and favs, yet this one hardly has any? I'm not complaining, just wondering. Thank you all for reading.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Indeed, Cynthia was there, looking at him.  
"Hello, Merlin"  
"What are you doing here?! What about Falkreath?"  
"They can go without me for a time. There is something you should know, I..." he held up a single finger before he looked around.  
"I know you're there! Show yourself!" he ordered, looking at some trees, but when a few seconds went by, he held out his hand, palm facing the sky, and then curled his fingers, causing Imperial Soldiers to fly towards them "Next time, when I say something, you'll do it!" he shouted at the end.  
"The General, Tullius, demands that you come with us" one of them stated.  
"In case you do not realise it, I am the only one keeping you up. If I drop you, you'll fall, possibly breaking something, maybe a neck. Now, why does the general in charge of the Imperial Legion side of this Civil War wish me to go with you?"  
"We do not know" he looked into one of their eyes and saw why.  
"So, the general feels that my power might help end this little war. Well, tell him that no, I shall not join either side, not at the moment"  
"Well then, you shall be declared an enemy of the Imperial Legion" turning, he saw the general, as well as many others. Growling slightly, he turned his hand so that the palm faced down and then gave it a flick, throwing the Soldiers back. Giving the sheath to Cynthia, he stood, ready for them, and then they attacked. Like a wild animal, he ran forwards, his claws and sword going through everyone like a hot knife through butter. Blood began to cover him while the general ran, feeling as if he had done a stupid thing. Merlin continued to fight, but as he was about to kill the last one, the Soldier screamed before his own life force was ripped from his body, and he could only stare as it entered Cynthia. Eye wide, he pointed the blade at her, his hands violently shaking.  
"What are you?" he asked.  
"Do you really think that you can harm me with the blade I gave you?"  
"You gave me? No, Meridia gave me this..." the sword shot from his hand to hers, and she put it back in its sheath before tossing it to the ground.  
**"Listen, Merlin."** he took a step back when the voice that was Meridia came from her mouth **"I came to this world to experience new things. Now, you can accept that I am a Daedric Prince or not, I do not care, but I still care, for you"  
**"Are you still Cynthia?"  
"Yes, I am." he walked to her before grabbing her "What are you doing?!"  
"Well, you lied to me, and I think you deserve some punishment..." she gulped as he gave her a look like a predator did to prey.

She had her head on his chest while he held her close to himself.  
"Wow. I have heard others, Sanguine, for example, say that that is a wonderful thing, but to actually feel it!" he looked at her.  
"No regrets?"  
"None"  
"Then please, be my second mate" she chuckled before nodding and leaning closer to him. He moved and opened his mouth, showing his teeth, and leaning in, he bit her on her right shoulder, and she moaned as his left hand explored her chest.

"Okay, let me see if I understand this. You mated with another, and your new mate turns out to be a Daedra?!"  
**"Daedric Prince or Princess, since I am female. And he is. Shall we?"** she indicated their room, and his mates walked in after him. All of his siblings got out one thing, earplugs.

Having a Prince as a mate was not easy, for one, she was constantly using her powers, for another, she knew she deserved more, much more. She was, to some, a goddess, so she spent hours just talking or, when they went to a Hold Capitol, did a kid in a candy store impression, except with shops. Because of her, he had had to special order some clothes for her and, when his sisters saw them, they demanded the same, causing him to glare at her.  
"What? All this shows is that they have good taste!" she would tell him. She really did like her clothes, although once she had what she wanted, she stopped buying, instead spending time asking questions of each of them. When it came to her powers, though, she could make their fun time last for hours, her record being two days before she couldn't help but to stop using her power, that, and since they were not Daedra, let alone Daedric Princes, she couldn't truly put her power into them, but she did enjoy their moments. She had been surprised to hear of Merlin's true life, but after getting over the shock, she had simply grabbed the front of his armour, leading him for a private session in his cave so he could take out his still lingering frustrations out on her body. She had trained them in a skill or two, and he felt himself falling for both of his mates all over again. They had slowed down on their private time, and instead got to truly know each other to the point that they knew every secret, every detail, and he made a separate link between the three of them, allowing them to speak without speaking, something that made Cynthia laugh, reminding him that she could do that anytime she wished, but he informed her that the link was permanent. In marriage cases back on Earth, a link developed between the married couple that told their partner, or partners, different things, health, emotions, general location, he only took it one step further and included a mental bond, allowing to get a first-hand view of each other's memories. At the moment, though, he held Cynthia as he flew to Whiterun, and landing, he allowed his power to go out, repairing everything as they walked along, the stone streets becoming clear of plants, gardens suddenly flourished, and the Spriggans grabbed him, forcing him to dance with them, much to Cynthia's amusement. Going to the Gildergreen, he smiled as they let him go, looking at the priestess.  
"Welcome back, Merlin" she indicated the temple, and the three walked to it, but as Cynthia tried to enter, vines ripped out of the ground and grabbed her. Eyes wide, he realized why, Cynthia, being Meridia, was a Daedric Prince/Princess, and they are the enemies of the Divine. He had done this!  
"Kynareth, no!" green and blue light came from him, and he felt as he fought against the Divine of Nature "You shall not take her!" as they watched, the vines were held there as Divine and Dovah fought, one to make the trapped suffer and the other to spare her "Cynthia, get out of there!" he shout, and a few of the Companions helped her out. Immediately, the vines went down, and he quickly walked to her, hugging her to himself as if scared she would be taken away from him.  
"Merlin, why would Lady Kynareth do that?" he looked at Cynthia who soon nodded. He looked at the priestess while the Companions watched.  
"Danica, I'd like to introduce you to my wife or, to me, my mate, Meridia, Daedric Princess of Life, Lady of Infinite Energies" Danica could only stare at him before she collapsed, unconscious. Walking up to her body, he picked her up and placed her on her bed, and going outside, he gently took Cynthia who teleported them back to their cave.  
"Oh well, I think I just lost a friend" he stated before sealing the cave. Jewel looked around her table; where did she put those earplugs?

_A blue skinned and haired lady walked along, soon entering a room where an almost golden-skinned, orange-haired lady stood.  
"Mara, I need help" Mara turned and looked at her.  
"Yes, Kynareth?"  
"The one I fell for, he has Meridia as a mate. A Daedric Prince! First one of Akatosh's Children who, I will admit, the fun they had made me blush, and then her!" Mara smirked.  
"Ah, someone's jealous!" it was said as if singing while Kynareth's cheeks turned a darker shade of blue.  
"Wha... No! I'm not je..."  
"Oh come on, Kynareth! Your skin is almost green!" if anything, the blue goddess looked even more embarrassed.  
"So what if I am Jealous? He's with a Daedric Prince!"  
"Yes, and you are doing nothing to win his affections. That trick you pulled, wrapping Meridia in vines, has started turning him against you, although he still appreciates your gifts, the sapling, for example, and your Guardians are doing well from his training" before he could see or hear anything else, all went black, soon showing a dragon with golden scales.  
"Be careful, Harry Potter"_

Waking up, he found himself in the arms of his mates. Was that all real?

Looking at his chest, he frowned in worry. His scales were spreading. Already, his scales was creeping across the left side of his face, and he found himself losing his temper quickly, although Wahlzinwerid loved the new scales while Meridia also found an enjoyment in cleaning them. They had gone down until just going over his collarbone while covering most of his left shoulder. At least his wings were separate from his arms! But also, much to his confusion, a tail was growing. A bulge at the end of his spine, what people call a 'tailbone', seemed to lengthen and showing his dragon siblings, they told him how it was a tail forming, and scales had already covered that section. His clawed hands had already gained scales, almost looking like gloves while his feet also gained scales up to his ankles. A good thing about that, though, was that he could visit Sword and Shield since the floor had always been just a few degrees below lava, and with his scales... They had also discovered something, the Life Gem made them immortal, or so they had thought. Teinaava had not expected to be surrounded by bandits and mages, the mages having learnt that he and Merlin were siblings, but the bandits had betrayed the mages. They killed Teinaava and then, ignoring the mages, were about to check his corpse when a white light had run over him and he had grabbed the bandit's hand before killing them. They had gained a bit of gold, arrows and weapons, as well as the knowledge that they were powerful, but Cynthia told him that it was not the Gem. When she became his, she gave him and his siblings immortality, something he shared with them, but strange things had happened, for ever since that dream involving Mara and Kynareth, it was as if nature itself wanted him. An entire pack of wolves had moved in, the alpha submitting to Fang who soon found a female he liked, and he just about begged Merlin to let her join as Pack. After a talk, they agreed, and Claw joined them. Apparently Fang worked fast, for Claw, in one week, was pregnant. The strange thing was that as they grew, they all felt extra bonds! Six small minds joined their own while Claw gained the fur Fang was known for, and just under three months later, she gave birth to the expected six pups, all of whom grew quicker than normal. In a month, they looked older while they were thought of as aunts and uncles. Merlin wasn't even eighteen yet! He loved each of them as if they were his own, though, going so far as to teach them a thing or two, and then the symbols showed. Because of that, and the odd magic happening, they had had to train them by giving them knowledge of magic, big mistake. They liked to play with fire... It took them three weeks to teach the pups that no, the clothes were not for fire, that Shield's tail was not a rope, that Merlin's wings were not chew toys, and the list never seemed to end! When it came to his wings, he found all six of them chewing on his wings, three on each side, so he had used them as weights for a bit before giving them back to their parents, but they had made permanent holes, so Cynthia, after advice from Teinaava, had golden earrings made, or rather wingrings, each with a different item from a gem to, in Fang and Claw's cases, one of their own canines. All in all, he looked very handsome, at least that was what Cynthia told him as she used a ring to pull him along behind her. She loved doing that. Looking at Fang's pack, he smiled at the wolves, having a soft spot for the animal.  
"So, you like animals" hearing an almost familiar voice, he turned and his eyes widened, for there, her blue skin glowing, was Kynareth.

"So let me see if I get this correct. You wish to be my mate, you, a Divine, but I have to ask, why?"  
"There's something compelling me to join you. I think it's love, I'm not sure. I feel, well, Mara says jealous, when I see you with Meridia, speaking of which, where is she?"  
"She's helping with healing some others at the moment down in Falkreath. Being the Princess of Life, her power is naturally higher when there are more living beings, and she is a natural healer" he looked towards the entrance as they both heard wing beats, and Sword, Shield and Wahlzinwerid flew in. They saw the Divine and they just stopped.  
"My Lady, what're you doing here?" Shield asked.  
"Apparently, she wants to be another mate." Merlin stated before looking down "If a Divine wishes it..." he stood up and walked to her. She stood, and then he roughly grabbed her, shooting himself forwards so she slammed against the stone just as his Pack came. They saw the Divine, and Shield gave them the memory of what happened just as Cynthia came in. She saw Kynareth and then shot an orb of fire, causing both to vanish. Oh great...

"She wants to join? Fine, but between the two of us, I shall always be first" he simply nodded, knowing one thing, never go against the Goddess of Life.

Life sure had changed. Because of her presence, nature flourished, and he introduced them to something, tea. Sure, his siblings had his memories of making the substance, as well as his knowledge about how to make it, a project that they had had to do for school, but none of them had ever had it before, and then, one day, Esmeralda said something that made him choke, he needed to get married. He had just drunk some tea, and he nearly choked. Coughing some more, he calmed down before saying.  
"But... as mates, we don't need that!"  
"I understand with your dragon mate, but both Meridia and Kynareth deserve a wedding. But first, you need to propose" he felt his skin pale, propose, to two goddesses?! He's rather go one on one against Dagon!

Walking into the Temple of Mara in Riften, and muttering about siblings needing to mind their own business, he sat down, looking at his knees.  
"Is there a problem?" he looked up and saw the possible head priest.  
"How does one propose to someone you love?" he asked "I know how one does it in Riften, you come here, tell you that I am ready, and then I receive an Amulet of Mara, showing that I am available, but how does one just... Propose? You see, it is a long story. I have three mates, a dragon's equivalent of marriage, an actual dragon and two others. I love all three as if Mara herself made them for me, but while I am married to them in the dragon sense, I wish to marry them for real. The problem is, we want to invite many, so you would have to go to the plains just outside of Whiterun, is that okay?"  
"It is a bit... unusual, but I can do it"  
"Thank you. Just so you know, two others might be doing the actual ceremony, you would just be there as an official priest"

"Okay, food, check, drinks, check, venue, check, list of guests, check, invitations, need to do, tables, check, chairs, check, weather, check, time for the invitations" Kynareth stated, taking way to much enjoyment out of this. She looked at him and he sighed.

_Dear Jarl Ulfric Stormcloack of Windhelm  
We invite you to our wedding. Please see the next piece of paper for details. Please note that no weapons are allowed, and that you may bring up to ten others.  
Signed  
Merlin, Dragonborn_

The day arrived, and he was so afraid. No other challenge frightened him as much, but waiting there with Teinaava, he looked around him. Every jarl was there, with their bodyguards, every head of the major guilds, College of Winterhold, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood and the Companions, every head of every city and town in Skyrim was there, with one or two not being present, many dragons, Paarthurnax among them, either flew above or were sitting there, but it went beyond that. He had had to invite the Thalmor, but it went even beyond that, for the Emperor of Tamriel himself was there, but even more, and as portals opened, he knew it was time. He watched as the Eight Divines walked through, causing many to stare. From Dibella to, much to the Nords' shock and delight, Talos, all of the remaining Eight walked and sat at the front, and that was when fourteen portals opened. Dagon could not be invited, for the barrier set up by Martin Septim made it impossible for him to come to their world, and then the fourteen Daedric Princes walked up, also getting gasps. They sat down, and then they arrived. Kynareth was dressed in the softest shade of blue with her hair out and flowing, just the way he liked it. What looked like gold was put into her hair while they managed to somehow get her nails blue. Meridia, though, was dressed in white with gold as the stitching. It was hard to tell which was more beautiful to him, but he didn't care as Mara walked forwards, causing her priest to almost feint, while Azura walked forwards. His wives to be looked at him, for they had met the Divines and Princes, and all the males took him aside while the females took his wives to be aside. He was dressed in golden armour with a Daedric Twist, Sheogorath had insisted that he have the same kind of sleeves, so they had two dragons look as if they were either eating or letting his hands go out while they were a more Eastern-like Dragon, something that Akatosh quickly used to make a new kind of dragon, with Merlin as their older brother. Hircine insisted that he have some kind of weapon, and quickly had a spear made for Merlin while Talos made him an almost crown-like object, to match his crown scales. All in all, he look almost like descended deity.  
"Today we are to see the joining of Merlin, accepted son of Akatosh and eldest of the River Dragons, Kynareth, Divine of Nature, Queen of all Sky Spirits and Meridia, Daedric Princess of Life, Lady of Infinite Energies together" Mara began, and then Azura continued.  
"This is an important day as Princess, Divine and Dragon become one in eternal marriage. Now, do you, Merlin, take Kynareth to have and to hold, through sickness and in health until time itself ends?"  
"I do" a glow that looked almost like small dragons flowed around him.  
"Kynareth, do you take Merlin as your mate or husband, through sickness and health until time itself ends?"  
"I do" a blue glow surrounded her, and then Mara took over.  
"Do you, Merlin, take Meridia to have and to hold, through sickness and in health until time itself ends?"  
"I do" more dragons appeared.  
"Do you, Meridia, take Merlin as your mate or husband, through sickness and health until time itself ends?"  
"I do" a white surrounded her, and Mara and Azura spoke as one.  
"Please hold hands." they joined hands, their six hands together "By our power, we pronounce you three bonded for eternity" their hands glowed, and the glow went and joined with Wahlzinwerid, accepting him as well. Once the shock was over with, the party began!

Dancing with Nocturnal, he decided to catch some air, so flying, he danced with her while she held onto him, allowing her to feel the scales.  
"You seem more dragon than human"  
"I wouldn't be surprised. After absorbing Alduin, I have... changed. I am quick to anger, and the scales, they cover most of my chest and parts of my back. I also have a tail growing." he calmly stated before placing them down by Ulfric "Jarl Ulfric, I am surprised that you haven't talked to Lord Talos yet. He's only here on my invitation, so you have until the party ends in order to speak with him" he calmly stated before Nocturnal guided him over to one of his wives, Meridia, letting her dance with her shared husband.  
"This is the strangest gathering I have ever seen, we Princes haven't spoken to a Divine, let alone dance with them, like Azura and Talos, since just before Nirn was made!"  
"Well, I was always known for doing the impossible"  
"That you were"

"Lord Akatosh, I..."  
"Skip the 'lord' part, and if you must add something, I am your father"  
"I know, I just have to get used to it. You know my history, right?" Merlin asked.  
"Yes, but why do you want to know?"  
"If I went back to Earth, Midgard to the Norse, would you be able to put me inside a younger version of me, like if I went back to when I was fourteen, you'd be able to put me into my fourteen year old self?" Akatosh seemed to think about it.  
"I suppose it is possible, but why... you want to rewrite history!"  
"Yes, I do. Rumours have it that Clavicus over there is going to give me a way home, and should that happen, I desire to change my life. My knowledge could change everything, set my godfather truly free"  
"Yes, but I do not have power in your world. Unless there is a link..." Akatosh hit his head "You are the link"  
"In English, please" he was really confused.  
"Well, since you are my son, and since you are the husband of a Divine and Princess, if you ever go into a different world, we shall slowly be able to influence that world" Oh for the love of...

Looking at all the presents they had, they looked at each other before taking them out one by one and opening them. They found weapons, armour, even a few statues of dragons, and then they came upon the presents given by the Divines and Princes. Hircine gave them a ring that made the wearer able to take on the full or half form of any animal, Talos gave them the very sword he had while being ruler of Tamriel, Sanguine gave them glasses that one just had to say what they wanted, and it would be in the glass, Azura gave them an orb that was filled with actual sun and moonlight, Julianos gave them a book of which contained all knowledge of Nirn, every spell, every alchemical recipe, everything, Akatosh gave them a golden hourglass that could pause, reverse and slow down time, Mara gave the four of them a necklace, for their dragon mate, a wing piercing instead, that allowed them to always know the location of each other and to feel how much they loved Merlin while how much he loved them, Hermaeus Mora gave them a book of which held the prophecies he made as well as what he had seen, Malacath left an axe, Boethiah gave them some heavy armour that, if the wearer was in danger, produced poison, Mephala gave them a tapestry that showed the four of them, Merlin's entire pack, all Princes and Divines, and with them being above Tamriel, Molag Bal gave them a ring that could show if those around them were friend or foe, Namira gave them a necklace which had an orb of darkness, a small fragment of the ancient darkness, Nocturnal gave them a key that could unlock any lock, Dibella gave them a comb that could tame the wildest of hair, as well as know what style suited someone, Peryite gave them an orb that could give their enemy any illness, from Bone Break Fever to Sanguinare Vampiris, Sheogorath gave them the Wabbajack with, apparently, major improvements, Vaermina gave them a staff that let them see a sleeping person's dreams, Arkay gave them an amulet that let them see the souls of the dead, something that had Cynthia ready to destroy it, Zenithar gave them a pouch that gave them nearly anything, although they had to give something up in return, Stendarr gave them a set of scales that let them measure the truth others spoke, and Clavicus Vile gave them… a piece of cloth… Only when they put it over a door did it activate, and it showed them the inside of the British Ministry of Magic. He smirked as he saw this, and then he felt something, a hand on his shoulder. Looking, he saw the golden-glowing form of Akatosh, and looking back at the Veil, he walked through. Casting a time-viewing spell, he saw that the date was the 15th of July, 1995, and he felt himself move. Finding himself once more in Privet Drive, he looked at his sleeping past.  
_**'Are you sure about this?'**_ Akatosh asked.  
"Yes, father." he felt as he was pushed and pulled into the body, and after a few minutes, he opened his eyes "I'm back!"


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know. I'm late. I hope I get one review... And please look at my new Poll.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Smirking as he looked at his reflection, he wondered how his relatives would act to seeing him as a healthy young man, somehow managing to keep his more dragon-like form hidden under a powerful illusion. Walking into the kitchen, he watched as they turned, saw him, and then stared. His Uncle stood up, purple slowly covering his face.  
"Freak! How dare you use your unnaturalness in my house!" his Uncle shouted.  
"Actually, Uncle, this is how I would look if you abnormal things hadn't stopped me from getting food, sunlight and exercise, but oh no! 'That thing deserves it! How dare it be born!' And reach for that knife, Uncle, and you'll see what I know"  
"Hah! We both know, Freak, that you cannot use your unnaturalness, and I am not abnormal!"  
"So a normal person hits a two year old for crying when his own Cousin visibly pulls his hair? So normal people refuse to feed a child for two months because a deal goes bad, a deal, I might add, that you yourself priced? So a normal person goes around telling false rumours that her only nephew is the source of all negative activity in the area? Well, if that is being normal, then I do not want it! Now, Uncle, time for the neighbours to find out just what you have been hiding…" in front of his relatives, he changed to look like he had before falling into the Veil. A spell later, and his Uncle got a calm look on his face before picking up a knife and attacking Harry, who barely felt any of it, before grabbing him and carrying him upstairs. As a few neighbours walked by, he threw Harry through an upstairs window, causing many to turn as Harry let the spell go. Landing on the roof, he slid down before falling off and landing on top of the car. His Uncle ran out while many came and watched, but his Uncle was foolish. His face was purple, and Harry looked like a beaten child, a child who allowed a huge amount of fear to appear on his face. His eyes were wide as he tried to crawl away from his Uncle "No more, please, Uncle! I'm sorry for what you think I've done, I'll try not to do it again, please!" his voice quivered while he managed to crawl off of the car and backed up. He heard distant pops, and turning his head just enough, he saw the Order.  
"Harry, my boy"  
"Stay away!" many looked between them, but then Snape spoke.  
"Potter, always wanting attention" slowly standing up as if injured, he said  
"At least my hair never started a car, a car that had no fuel" Snape seemed to have forgotten where he was and took out his wand before casting a Stunner, but he hit it aside with his hand. They watched as he changed, becoming stronger, and the glare on his face was strong enough to melt steel. He threw out both hands, sending fire that Snape only just managed to dodge, but Harry felt… weird. The last thing he saw was red.

He smirked at this Joor who had no idea what it had released.  
"Stop smirking, Potter"  
**"Be silent. You have released something you shouldn't have, he who calls himself Snape"** his voice was deep while the illusion vanished, allowing all to see his wings, his crown of horns, his scales, and in one Shout, he caused the sky to go red. Meteors began to rain down, and many screamed while the group known as the Order of the Phoenix could only stare, except for Snape who cast a borderline Dark Curse which he blocked with a wing. Chaos ran throughout Privet Drive, and his smirk turned dark.  
"Harry, stop this!" Dumbledore ordered.  
**"I am not that pathetic half breed! I am Alduin, the World Ender"**

In Skyrim, Merlin's family and mates felt it; something was terribly wrong with him. Kynareth and Meridia looked at each other before nodding, and as one, they all vanished.

"You Potters always think that you are so good. Well, I…" before he could continue, a portal opened, making people unknown to all but Alduin appear. He looked at them.  
"**So, his wives and submissive mate appear. Do you really think that you can hold me?"** he asked, and Kynareth's eyes widened.  
"Alduin!" that caused all of the Emrys to stare.  
**"Yes. When he absorbed me, the first son of Akatosh, God of Time, he made a mistake. He gave me enough time to give one final Shout. I put myself into him, but separate. He had access to all my strengths, powers, even parts of my form, but I was waiting for the day when one pushed him enough to release me, the end of life"** she glared at him as vines ripped out of the ground, wrapping around him.  
"And what did it?" Alduin glared at her.  
**"The man named Snape, plus the effect of seeing his abusive relatives after so many years. They continuously beat him, physical, mental, spiritual, because of his power, treating him like a Zaam, Slave, simply because they could. If they had known that he kept the end of the world imprisoned, they might've been kinder to him"** he had seen Harry's life, and he had decided to have some fun.  
"Harry, come with us" Dumbledore ordered, taking his eyes off of Harry's family. Alduin glanced at him, bored.  
**"I am not, for the last time, Harry Potter. I am Alduin, one of the dragon children of Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. And now, I…"** the very earth went and covered all but his head, and turning it, he saw Harry's siblings.  
"Merlin, come back to us!" Emerald begged before they formed a circle around him. They concentrated before power went between them and struck Alduin who roared, feeling his control slipping.  
**"No!"** Meridia added her own power, and the energy of life formed visible chains that wrapped around the World Eater who gave one more roar of fury before being cast back into Merlin's mind, both going unconscious. That was when a black dog changed into known murderer Sirius Black, taking out a wand and point it at them.  
"Stay away from my godson!" he ordered, the sky slowly returning to normal.  
"He might be your godson, but he is my husband, as well as hers and his" Kynareth informed Black who could only stare as her skin went blue.  
"Who… What are you?"  
"I, mortal, am known as Kynareth, Goddess of Nature, Lady of the Sky, and Queen of all Sky Spirits. She," anyone could hear barely contained hatred "the female in blue that matches my skin, is Meridia, Goddess of Life and Lady of Infinite Energies. He, the dragon that is ready to kill you, is Merlin's or, to you, Harry's first mate. His name is Wahlzinwerid" she calmly stated, but a bang went off. Teinaava turned, a visibly healing hole in his head while Vernon dropped the gun in shock.  
"I, as the Goddess of Life, made my love and his family, or Pack, as they call themselves, immortal. Oh, and Teinaava, go ahead" smirking at the okay given by the Life Princess, Teinaava ran forwards, only harming him to a point. Why kill him?  
"Uh, you are married to him?" Sirius asked.  
"And it was witnessed by mortal and immortal eyes, not in this world. Now, Sirius, you shall take us to Grimmauld, we shall be staying there, well…" she turned and looked at Wahlzinwerid before, with a wave of her hand, made him as well as Sword and Shield take on a more human form, looking like humanoid dragons before she and Meridia combined their powers, teleporting not only themselves but the Order right into 12 Grimmauld Place. They did arrive rather loudly, setting of the portraits, but a glare of ice froze the portrait, cutting out sound. Sword picked up his brother, stunned at this change; he had arms that were not also wings! Walking up stairs, he felt as he was followed by the Pack. Entering a room that Merlin had found was completely empty, he put Merlin down on the ground, the Pack soon forming a sort of protective wall, his mates holding him close.

"Potter's 'wives' are obviously lying" Snape stated.  
"Then explain, Snape, how they managed to teleport all of us without touching us" Remus demanded.  
"I do not need to tell you anything, Lupin"  
"Yes you…"  
"Please be silent" Albus ordered, and all noise stopped, for a few seconds.  
"Albus, he is too young!" Mrs Weasley stated.  
"Not to us" a new voice stated, and all pulled out their wands, turning them towards a man with brown hair and wearing red robes with a golden staff in his hand.  
"Who are you?" Albus demanded.  
"I am Arkay, Divine, or God, of the Cycle of Birth and Death. My power works very closely to Meridia's own power, but ours are almost opposites, mine dealing with birth and death while hers dealing with all the life in between. I am here to tell you to leave them alone, or you shall visit me sooner than most" he vanished within Anti-Apparition wards, leaving them stunned.

Waking up, he found himself wrapped up in familiar wings, yet not. Nudging them slightly, they opened and he saw Wahlzinwerid, but he was different. He looked... human! His first mate smiled at him.  
"What happened?" his voice alerted all of them, and his throat hurt for some reason.  
"Someone forgot to tell us that Alduin still lives inside him" Teinaava stated. His eyes widened before he look confused.  
"No, I don't think so, unless... his last Shout... Gein, One. Hadrim, Mind. Ul, Eternity. If he gave me his power, everything that made Alduin the World Ender, yet somehow hid away in there... He could hide anywhere! Our mind is rather large... What happened?" he felt his first mate tickle his scales slightly.  
"I sealed him with my power, and he is, for now, unconscious. Be careful, though. Too much anger, and he could come back" Meridia stated. They heard a knock, the door soon opening to reveal Sirius Immediately, Harry shot forwards, hugging his godfather who returned the hug.  
"Harry, you have some explaining to do"

Sitting in the room with them, Sirius was stunned. His godson was truly immortal? Two of his mates, his wives, were considered goddesses, actual goddesses, since Kynareth helped in the world's creation while the other sneaked in? His other mate was the willing submissive in their relationship? Harry ripped his siblings' souls out as easily as one cast a spell? His godson was immortal?! He weakly looked at them, having already given them his Oath, while wondering what to do.  
"There was a man that appeared, named Arkay. You know him?" Kynareth sighed.  
"Meridia and I are part of two different pantheons, hers known as Daedric Prince or Princess, and mine the Divines. Arkay is one of those in my pantheon, well, not mine, since Akatosh is our king" Harry suddenly stood up and walked to the door opening it and grabbing some ears, he pulled. Floating up, he looked at Fred and George with a single raised eyebrow.  
"Uh, hey, Harry, we..." they both let out startled shouts as the wind shot them towards him.  
"Listening in to a private conversation? Bad form, Fred, George"  
"Please, Harry! We-"  
"Would never use-"  
"What we heard-"  
"Against you!" he grinned showing his sharp teeth.  
"And why should I believe you? This could be a trick, made by you two simply because you want something"  
"Harry, m..." he looked at Ron and Hermione who both stopped, seeing him floating in midair, that, and how he looked.  
"I would not use that word anymore, Ron. I have actual mates." he looked back at the twins "Know this, if the information comes out, Fred, George, you shall feel what I learnt." he threw them back before lowering them onto the ground. Going back to his room, he walked in "Twins" he told them, causing Sirius to simply nod in understanding.  
"So... can you teach me your magic?" Sirius asked.  
"Well, Shouts are a big no; the power is too great... I could teach you normal spells..."

Walking into the Black Library, Hermione saw Harry's 'family' reading books.  
"What're you doing here?" she asked, and one of them that looked like the dark elves from muggle stories looked at her.  
"Just wait..." she was about to say something about the creature being rude when she heard bangs. They were slow, but then they quickened as something was passed to her. It was then that she heard a voice she knew to be Harry's 'mate'.  
"Harder! Harder!" she blushed before putting the objects into her ears. Ah, sweet silence!

Entering the kitchen, he saw Mrs Weasley about to drop something, so with a held out hand, it stopped, causing Mrs Weasley to turn. Since his whole 'Alduin almost destroying the world and insulting the Great Albus Dumbledore' thing, she was a bit cautious around him, but he still smiled at her.  
"There you go, Mrs Weasley" he walked to the pantry, got out a few things, and then calmly walked out; time to see if his dragon side of the family still ate as much...

"Harry, the Ministry is charging you with using the Patronus Charm in a muggle area while in the presence of a muggle" Mr Weasley informed him, and he immediately went to the library; time to do some research!

Walking into the courtroom, he calmly went and sat on the chained chair, ignoring as the chains rattled. Once more, he looked human, and he looked at the Wizengamot.  
"Now that the defendant in here, finally, we can..."  
"Actually, Minister, I am here to inform you about a few things, top on the list, this trial is illegal. I was told that my questioning would be happening in the Department of Education, instead, this morning, I get a warning saying about a chance of time and place. Section 9 subsection 3 of the laws this Wizengamot agreed to states as such, Should a change of place, time or date occur for anyone's trial, the one being charged must be given a full twenty four hour notice, as in a full day, of any change. I received warning only ten minutes ago, and not even by a letter, but by a ministry employee that just happened to be near the Ministry owls when it was sent. Then another, even if I had been in Privet Drive, I would've been able to use the Patronus Charm, of which I can do. You see, I got word that my magic-knowing cousin Dudley Dursley collapsed. Even though I wasn't there, my so called kind, loving, caring, and perfect role models relatives, of which were arrested for major child abuse on me, blamed me for their perfect Duddlykins collapsing. I went and, using a book about Dementors, found that my cousin's soul was recently Kissed. Blank eyes, no pupil, no reaction to anything, nothing. And trust me on this, Minister, I know who sent it" he saw Umbridge give him a look.  
"Stop lying, Potter, or..."  
"I swear by my life and my magic that I was not in Privet Drive on the day that I was accused of using the Patronus Charm, that I found my cousin, Dudley Dursley, to have been Kissed by a Dementor, and that Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, who is illegally sitting in the Head of the Wizengamot chair, told myself and some friends that she sent the Dementors after me, for no one was doing anything to silence me, no one was discrediting me in any shape or form, besides the Daily Prophet, of which shall soon be getting a letter of charges, so mote it be" his entire body flashed, and he raised a single eyebrow at them.  
"After this, the Wizengamot..."  
"Pardon me for interrupting, Madam Bones, but I wish to put a few charges onto Minister Fudge. Too put it in English, I swear, by my life and my magic that what I am about to say is the truth, so mote it be." his body glowed before stopping, and the Minister seemed nervous "In my Second Year, during the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, Ronald Weasley and I were under my family Invisibility Cloak. We both heard as the Minister said how Rubeus Hagrid, a man who was expelled without any form of a trial, a man who was expelled by the teenage Lord Voldemort," he stopped until the flinches and muttering stopped "was going to be taken to Azkaban, simply because the Ministry needed to be seen doing something. It was only after I killed the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore informed someone that Hagrid was released. My Third Year, law states that under no circumstances may known Dark Creatures be posted around a school of either magical or non-magical students, yet Dementors were posted that were so bad for me, I was continuously collapsing, for their presence... Lily, run, it's him. No, James! Run, I'll hold him off. A green light. A door shatters, and a cold, high cruel laugh is heard. Not my son, please not my son! Anyone but Harry! Move out of the way, girl. Not Harry! Have mercy! Another green light, and then another, followed by pain on my forehead. I hear my parents as they are killed, yet as long as my never given a trial godfather was captured, I doubt the Ministry would care. Hagrid, my Care of Magical Creatures Professor, had Hippogriffs as our starting creature. He warned us that we must never, ever, insult a hippogriff, prideful, they are, yet Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, said 'I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute?' If it wasn't for the fact that he was scratched by Buckbeak, I would've hit him myself. Buckbeak's trial was false, for Malfoy Senior had to only open his mouth, and they agreed with him. Near the end, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, and I tried to inform you, Minister, that my godfather was innocent, yet you listened to known Death Eater, Severus Tobias Snape, that we were Confunded without seeing if it was true or not. Only by us, Hermione and I, rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius were they not murdered. Murdered as in killed illegally. My Fourth Year, I did not enter the Tournament, and if I hadn't been told that I would've had to pay something up, I assume either my magic or life, I would not have even taken part in the Tournament. In the end, a ritual was used that had Bone of the Father, Flesh of the Servant, Peter Pettigrew who cut off his own finger, and Blood of the Enemy, my blood, to give Voldemort his body back." many gasped and muttered in fear, causing him to speak louder "Before he and I duelled, in which I narrowly escaped, he revealed his Death Eaters, a few of them, at least. Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Macnair. There were more, and only by the effect of brother wands, his and my wand sharing cores from the exact same phoenix, did I escape. When you came, though, Minister, you had two Dementors with you, and before he could even tell any official person why he did it, they Kissed him. After that, you had no reason to believe us, so how about another Oath, Minister. I swear by my life and my magic that I watched Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or any other name he goes by, was returned from a spirit form to a baby-like form to full life by the true betrayer of my parents, Peter Pettigrew, so mote it be" he glowed, and there was instant chaos.

_**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returns!  
**__By: Tattler  
Yes, it is with deep sorrow that I inform the Wizarding World about the return of You-Know-Who. In a trial for Harry Potter, he not only proved himself to be innocent, but he also made an Oath on his life and magic that the one who killed his parents is alive. Also revealed was that the one thought to be his parents' traitor was not Sirius Orion Black but Peter Pettigrew, no longer a holder of the Order of Merlin, First Class. But there is more, Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, was shown to be a Death Eater, and we here at the Daily Prophet wonder just what Headmaster Dumbledore is thinking, letting a Death Eater into a school of children.  
For the results of the trial, Page 3  
For the history of Harry Potter, page 8_

He smirked at the newspaper, and Meridia chuckled.  
"I never knew you were the Webspinner"  
"Pluck one thread, and it unravels." he had met her. Weird Princess. Getting up, he walked out and walked down, seeing the still frozen portrait, but he also saw the kitchen door closed. Walking up to it, he knocked, Tonks soon showing herself. Technically, they had never met, so... "Hey, Nyphadora Tonks, prefers Tonks, right?"  
"Yes. Sorry, Harry, but an Order meeting is going on" he simply walked past her, walked into the kitchen while ignoring the Order.  
"Harry, what're you..." Dumbledore began.  
"Oh, causing chaos in the Wizengamot causes a huge amount of hunger, that, and my dragon mate and siblings are hungry" he whistled as he got out a few things.  
"You have actual dragons as siblings?" he heard, and he chuckled as he got out a pan.  
"Indeed." and instead of using the stove, he breathed out fire that heated the pan before continuing, getting out some bacon, something Sword loved. He smirked when he heard nothing; apparently the Order didn't want him to hear them. He whistled before saying "Oh, and Voldemort knows of the Prophecy, as do I and its location, although I do not know its wording" with that, he continued.  
"Harry, how do you know of such things?" Dumbledore asked.  
"My business" he stated, adding some stock to the mix. Breathing some more fire, he got the stock to boil before adding some cut potatoes. Now what else?

Taking his NEWTs since he got the information from Sirius and Remus' minds, he passed all, but History of Magic was his worst subject, and he had surprised the testers when he foretold small things, when a person would come in, when an owl would come, but then his eyes went blank.  
"Mr Potter?"  
_A battle shall come above all others, deciding the fate of worlds.  
Good and evil, the fates of gods.  
One side dark, one side good.  
The boy of thrice shall decide, birth or death, and his choice shall mark the Beginning or End.  
_His eyes closed, and when he opened them, he saw a stunned tester.  
"Something wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a Seer, is that to do with me being, well, Alduin?" he asked, looking at Sword and Shield.  
"All dragons look into the timeline, we are as much of a part of time as it is a part of history"  
"Yes, but I am only a half dragon! I can only see what the immediate future holds!" he just about shouted while his brothers played chess, a game they seemed to like.  
"Yes, but as we know, a Seer is one that can gaze through time"  
"But I am not some fraud!" he heard a knock, and waving his hand, the door opened to reveal Sirius.  
"Why did you not tell anyone that you took your NEWTs?" his godfather asked.  
"I knew the reactions, Dumbledore would try and stop me, Mrs Weasley would insist that I actually finish all three years, being too young, you and Remus would laugh, thinking that I was playing a joke, Snape would say something in the lines of me being an attention-seeking brat, Ron would stare at me, asking why I would want to skip out on being a child, Hermione would demand how I got the information, as well as asking me to either teach her, or to give her my notes, my other teachers would say how they would miss me with McGonagall shedding a tear, not out of sadness but out of losing her star Seeker, and... yes, that's all. Prove me... Wait, add various members of the Order staring at you when you report and Moody whispering about either constant vigilance or saying how I needed to be checked for Polyjuice" with each statement, Sirius' eyes widened.  
"How..." Merlin chuckled.  
"A magician never reveals his secrets, Sirius. Plus, I know you all fairly well" he smiled at Sirius.  
"What was the argument about?" Sirius asked.  
"Well, I'm part dragon, and dragons from their world, well, their father is the God of Time. Because of that, they can gaze through it. Turns out my power includes that, and I made a Prophecy"

Hearing screams, he sighed. Great, the portrait was moving again. Getting out, he flew down and just floated in front of the portrait, arms across his chest with a single raised eyebrow. She stopped, but then he hissed. What seemed to be snakes appeared, floating around him.  
"Lady Black, be silent. Screaming like a banshee is not something a lady of the Black Family should ever do" he commented.  
"Lord Slytherin?" she asked.  
"No, just one that has his family gift. I might be related to him, I don't know, but please, do not shout" she nodded, and he walked into the kitchens. Now what to eat...

"Harry, you must go to Hogwarts" Dumbledore began.  
"For the last time, Headmaster, I cannot! You know that I passed all my NEWTs, and I shall not be a teacher. I can't, anyhow. Hogwarts will make me angry, Snape, Malfoy, many of the Slytherins, and if I get too angry..."  
"Just like his father, thinking that..." Harry looked at Snape.  
"So my father saved the world from a Dark Lord? So my father was abused, mentally, and physically, by his own family? So my father entered the magical world without knowing about it? So my father was looked at for the first week as if he was Merlin reborn?" he found that part rather funny "So my father saved Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone from being used by Voldemort? So my father killed a Basilisk after most of the school turned against him? So my father could use a Patronus that sent one hundred Dementors away? So my father was entered into a known killing Tournament by a Polyjuiced Death Eater? So my father absorbed the very thing that is meant to end all life?!" he demanded, feeling as his anger rose, but a whispered spell made him glow green, calming himself.  
"Harry, what is that?"  
"A spell to calm the caster down. At the moment, you could do anything, and I'd be calm, but when the spell ends..." with that, he walked away, whistling.

Watching as his friends left, he waved goodbye before he heard something. Turning around, he saw Akatosh.  
"Father!"

"...and so I hit Talos on the head!" Akatosh stated, laughing while he sat down, a glass of Firewhiskey in front of him. The only ones that laughed were Harry and his group, and only because they understood. After all, how would Sirius and the remaining Order understand about the Amulet of Kings?  
"Good story, Father, but why are you here?" Harry asked.  
"Well, as you know, you are the link between Nirn and Earth, allowing us Divines a measure of power in this world. Well, the Princes, no offence, Meridia," she shrugged "learnt that they could do the same. Dagon is coming"

"What? Mehrunes Dagon, the one who almost took over our world?" Emerald asked, wide eyed as the other listened.  
"Well if needs be, we have a Prince and a Divine" Harry stated.  
"Merlin, our powers combined cannot equal Dagon's. We might need Alduin" Meridia commented.  
"No! Absolutely not! He is the World Ender! How can you ask me, Meridia, to release him when one wrong move, and he would devour the living and the dead?" he demanded.  
"Make a deal with him. We will need all his strength, knowledge and power"  
"No, no no. He is too dangerous!" he nearly shouted.  
"She's right. I'm sorry" Teinaava stated before he felt himself being put to sleep.

"_**So my jailor arrives"**__ opening his eyes, he saw Alduin, and sighing, he stood up.  
"Alduin, we must talk"_

"Albus, Harry is too young, and he is meant to be with Ginny, not some... some _lizard_!"  
"I know, and I shall try something..."

"_We have a deal, Alduin? We shall share my body equally, we shall be able to watch what each of us does while in control, but you shall not be the World Ender" he held out his hand.  
__**"Deal"**_

Opening his eye, he looked at Teinaava who looked at him. Before his brother could do anything, he sent Teinaava slamming against the wall while both of Harry's eyes went red.  
"Alduin"  
_**"No, Teinaava. We share this body,**_** and we **_can swap__** at any moment."**_ they revealed, causing Teinaava to gulp "And I believe, brother, that you knocked me out" giving a rather evil grin, he watched as Teinaava ran. Hah! The hunt!

"No! Please!" was heard, and running out of the kitchen, the Order watched as Harry ran after his brother.  
"What the..."  
"Teinaava knocked him out." they heard Meridia comment, and looking at the Life Princess, as a few had started to call her, they saw her smirking, until her voice attracted him. He just stopped and turned, facing her "Oh no..." she quickly began to run, forgetting that she could teleport, her own shared husband right behind her.

Holding his mates to him, Harry smiled. He looked at his family as he saw out the window. The birds were singing, the trees swayed in a breeze, the sky was blood red with orange cracks, the... wait, WHAT?! Quickly getting up and waking up his mates, he ran to the window as he used his magic to clothe himself.  
"Merlin, what's... the sky!" Meridia woke up the others.  
"Oblivion is here"

Running out as screams were heard, they watched as lesser Daedra ran down the streets, mercilessly slaughtering any they saw, setting houses on fire as the Order ran out.  
"Meridia, how do we stop this?!" he asked, shouting to be heard over the panicked cries of innocents.  
"I don't know! Harry, don't do anything stupid!" she ordered before growing huge as a portal opened. Out of it, females dressed only enough to cover their chest and their waists, as well as slightly down, calmly walked out, each of them gaining wings while soldiers dressed in pure gold armour while wielding axes followed them. Kynareth, not to be outdone, make lightning from the very sky shoot down, striking many of the Daedra while invisible beings flew among the Daedra, mercilessly cutting them. Time for the real fun to begin!

"Albus, he's too young to fight!"  
"I know, Molly. The plan is almost here"

Running through the Daedra of Dagon, he cut through them using Dawnbreaker while the normals watched, some in shock, others in hope, even as he took to the skies with visible black wings. Attacking from the sky, he used fire and lightning, but the fire was absorbed, so he switched to using spikes of ice. Running low on magic, he tried to find where they were coming from, and he saw an archway filled with red energy. Shooting in, he saw a nearly countless amount of Daedra going for the portal, so shooting off, he saw tall buildings, and while they looked almost identical, only one had an orange-yellow stripe on the side.  
Shooting to it, he crashed through the door and, seeing energy, he tried to stop it, but the energy was too great to be contained. He flew up and slammed through the topmost door, continued on, and found an orb of some sort that, when he touched it, orange energy ran along his hand. Grabbing and pulling it out, the energy shot up, causing the room to slowly be destroyed. There was an almost blinding flash of light, and he found himself being teleported. Hearing a few more screams, he opened his eyes and found himself back near Grimmauld Place. He had returned from Oblivion itself.

"**I see him"** Meridia stated as she absorbed more life. She never did like Dremora.

Beheading the Daedra, only those that followed Dagon, he found himself battling alongside two of Meridia's own, them using their axes and lightning spells while he used Dawnbreaker. At one point, one of them had been disarmed, and he caught the axe. Using it, he found that it had a lightning enchantment, but he passed it back before using his sword. Many of the normals were staring at them, especially Meridia, even as she shrank back to human size. She concentrated.  
"There are no Daedra of Dagon around anymore" she calmly stated, her Daedra walking back through the portals.  
"But what now, Meridia? Dagon will try, and I doubt he'll stop simply because you are here, if anything, he'll try harder!"  
"I know"

Months went by, and not only did they have to worry about Death Eaters, but now they had to worry about Daedra as well, and if not for the fact that Dagon nor Voldemort would ally with the other, they would almost fear an alliance. Daedra attacks were on the rise, and like the Divine, the attacks began to spread as Dagon's influence spread. Already, most of Europe, a tiny amount of Asia and a bit more of Africa was being attacked, and each day, more screams went around.  
No modern weapon, guns of any kind, even made a mark on them, their armour somehow transferring all of the shots to heat, and because of this, many just gave up, after all, if modern weapons can't kill these things, what weapon could? Maybe he should ask the others... No, if they want to help, they'll give it. The problem was that very few thought that sometimes the good old fashioned ways worked more than the modern, and those that did were so in the minority, it was next to impossible to convince others. But they continued to fight, spreading out while ignoring how many stared; after all, it was not every day that one saw an elf.  
He would do what Akatosh did, make a new Amulet of Kings and all that, but the main reason he didn't? He didn't have half the needed power, he was not a Divine, even if he was mated to one, and, most of all, not one human on Earth was a Dragonborn. It was impossible, for it needed the blood of a Dragon in a human to even begin! And the last he heard, only Akatosh could make one a Dragonborn, no dragon could, not even Alduin. And while he was, technically, a Dragonborn, he didn't want to make a deal with himself, or have Akatosh do the deal, plus, he was not fit to be a king, or emperor. Maybe he should ask Akatosh for help... Hearing screams as he ran along, killing Daedra, he saw a group of five teenagers, one of their friends badly injured while one of them, a female, got ready to fight.  
"Hey, girl!" she turned as he tossed her one of his daggers "Older ways can harm and kill them! Guns and such can't!" she caught it, and the fight became slightly more fair, yet still not, but then six lights appeared, half gold and half black. Females whose skins were gold and wearing golden armour with a sword strapped to their waist with a golden bow and a quiver of arrows waiting while their opposites, who had purple skin and black armour while a mace was strapped to their waists, took out their weapons.  
"Lord Merlin, our Master, Lord Sheogorath, gives us to you to help you. You may summon us as you wish" an Aureal stated.  
"And the same is for us" a Mazken stated.  
"Attack all of Dagon's Daedra, leave none alive" he ordered, and they nodded before running to obey his orders. Seeing the portal, he shot through it, and it didn't take him long to remove the orb. Appearing out as the last of Dagon's Daedra fought and lost, he sighed; how long would this continue?!  
"Uh, thanks" turning to the voice as 'his' Daedra vanished, he saw the female from earlier.  
"You're welcome. How's your friend?" she looked down.  
"Nothing we can do" he watched as a few tears ran down as giant steps were heard, as well as screams. Walking towards the group, the girl following, he saw that the injured one, a male, was close to death just as he saw Meridia.  
"I might be able to help. Hey, love!" Meridia looked at him before shrinking and walking to him.  
"Yes, husband of mine?" she asked, causing those present to stare.  
"This is my wife, Meridia, Goddess of Life, Lady of Infinite Energies, and one of three of whom I love with all my heart. My love, as you can see..." he indicated the male, and she chuckled before white energy ran from her and went over him, healing him of all injuries. She smiled at the teenager before Harry reached behind her, grabbed her head, and gave her a strong kiss, one she eagerly returned, but when he stopped and pulled back, she gave a moan of disappointment. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.  
"If she is the so called goddess of life, what does that make you?" one of the group, a male, demanded, and in answer, Harry removed his 'Look Human' illusion, showing off his real body.  
"Well, Meridia, shall we be going? Kynareth, my Goddess of Nature and Queen of the Sky Spirits, is most probably waiting for me, as is my first mate"  
"What are you?" the same male demanded.  
"The only thing keeping the Apocalypse from not happening" if only they knew how true that was...

"_Our top story for the night, demons, according to different religious groups, are killing everyone they find, for old to young, but why are they appearing? Rumour has it that a group of unknown beings, looking very much like the elves from fiction, are fighting these creatures, and even goddesses have been rumoured to have been seen. Is this, as some say, a sign of the End Times, or is this just some prank"_

"Something that's been bothering me, why is Dagon not appearing?" Harry asked, looking at a map of the world enchanted to show the location of every single Gate.  
"He'll need about half the world in his influence. With Nirn, the barriers fell a long time ago, and only by the Amulet of Kings were new ones placed" Kynareth answered.  
"Fine, but how does one defeat that of which cannot be destroyed, only beaten? I'd say a second Amulet of Kings, but even if Father wanted to make me one, I'd refuse. I don't want to have to worry about my descendants keeping Dagon away through a necklace!" he just about shouted, standing up and walking to a window while folding his arms across his chest. Meridia sighed before walking behind him, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Harry, no one is asking that of you"  
"I know, but I can already feel his influence grow. Every second, more of his power enters Earth, changing the way things work. Already, time feels... different, as if it is stretching as far as it can" even here, time was slowly becoming a part of him.  
"His power is growing" Teinaava stated, watching as the map showed more red.

Slowly, the word spread, using ancient forms of weapons worked, and while very few could do anything much with swords or bows and arrows, a few began to train, but when it came to the bows and arrows, only the old-style bows worked, those where one had to physically pull back the string and hold. Even only the older types of arrows worked, which meant that hardly anyone fought, but for Akatosh's sake, even common kitchen knives work! But no! They have to only care for themselves! He had watched as a father abandoned his family, running away like a coward, and so he had needed to defend them, using his own wings to defend them against fire while using ice and lightning.  
Alduin also took control, and he slowly began to enjoy fighting Daedra, for unlike members of the Joor, Mortal, races, the Daedra could keep on coming as long as the fires of which made them remained, so Alduin had a virtually unlimited amount of enemies to fight, something he enjoyed, but one of the Daedra had recognized Alduin and demanded, in a loud voice, why he would help those of whom he was created to destroy all life, both the living and the dead, so why would he help those he was meant to destroy. Alduin calmly replied that only in the world of his father was he meant to kill all; in this realm, he was not.  
They also learnt that the stones had power, granting objects enchantments. Using them, they slowly built armour for each of them, allowing them to walk on water and breath in water, to see at night, with the Nighteye slowly vanishing the closer to the dawn it was, and it made them immune to the three Destruction Elements of Fire, Lightning and Ice, they could see distant beings up to a mile away, and a bit more, but some began to worship Dagon, granting him more influence.  
They had seen many new and interesting things during their times saving others, Harry had even been to the Vatican City, although because of his wings, he had been thought of as a demon even as he protected the innocent and healed a few, a skill Meridia taught him. Okay, maybe he destroyed a few buildings, and he might have made a small amount of panic by throwing out fire, but he was no demon! If anything, he'd be an angel! At least he helped others, unlike others he had seen.  
Sighing as he looked down from the top of the sphinx, he was about to close his eyes when a huge amount of energy ran across the entire world. He flew off, but it was when he flew over London that he stopped. Portals to Oblivion were visible, but it was not this, nor the Daedra, that made him stare, oh no. What made him stare, what made him hand over control to Alduin, was a being he almost feared. Mehrunes Dagon was here.


End file.
